super smash bros brawl novelization
by gamer4
Summary: the title says it all. this is the novelization of the story mode on super smash bros. brawl. please R&R. rated for safety.
1. Mario vs Kirby

Gamer4 in. Before the story I have to say: I own nothing. I just have to say this. I don't own the characters, story, or anything else in this story except the speech, because they don't talk in brawl. This is my novelization of the subspace emissary, the story mode of Super Smash Bros. Brawl. This is my first serious fic. Anyway, on with the show.

Super Smash Bros. Brawl

Subspace Emissary Novelization

Chapter one

The day started normally. A lot of people were coming to the sky stadium in the world of trophies. There was going to be a brawl between Mario and Kirby. Zelda and Peach were coming to watch. Mario and Kirby entered the stadium, and the brawl began.

Mario started by throwing a fireball. Kirby jumped, turned into a rock, and fell on top of Mario, who jumped back to avoid it and swung his cape to hit Kirby. Kirby jumped up and started hitting Mario with some rapid punches, but Mario jumped and landed on Kirby with his down smash. Kirby jumped into the air with his sword, and fell on Mario with it. Mario responded by kicking Kirby as hard as he could. Kirby flew backwards across the stadium, but avoided falling by jumping up again. He ran towards Mario, inhaled him, and spat him out. Now he was wearing Mario's hat. Kirby started throwing fireballs at Mario, who jumped and used his up smash while next to Kirby, who went flying into the air. When he came back down, he'd been turned into a trophy.

Mario walked up to Kirby's trophy, touching the bottom, which turned it back into Kirby. "Good game, Kirby," said Mario, shaking Kirby's hand. They turned around to face the crowd.

High above them, Pit was cheering them on during the brawl, and was watching as Mario beat Kirby, turned him back, and shook hands with him. He didn't stop watching, because he was wondering if there would be another brawl.

So, what did you think? If you liked it, let me know and I'll keep going. Please R&R. Gamer4 out.


	2. attack

Gamer4 in. Well, this is the second chapter to my third story. I didn't put too much into the last chapter, so I'll try to do better this chapter. Also, I should probably add that the only games that are in Super Smash Bros. that I've played are Mario, Yoshi, Wario, and Zelda. So, if I have some facts about other games wrong, that's why. So, here's chapter 2.

Disclaimer: I own Super Smash Bros.? Yes, this is the greatest day of my life! Oh, wait, no, I still only own a copy of the game. Oh, well.

Chapter 2

As Mario and Kirby were waving to the crowd, a rumbling sound filled the air. When they turned around, they saw a gigantic ship coming over the stadium, surrounded by red clouds. Mario turned to Kirby. "Do you know what that is, Kirby?" he asked.

"I think that's Meta Knight's ship," said Kirby, looking up, "but I don't know what he'd be doing here."

"Is he a friend of yours?"

"No way. I just don't know what he'd be doing here." As they talked, something started falling from the ship. It looked like pieces of darkness.

"Um, Kirby, you know the guy who owns that ship, right?" Mario asked, looking at the puffball.

"Yes, but he's never done that before," said Kirby, looking at the things. Something weird was happening. They were clumping together, and out of them were rising creatures that started looking like shapes made out of dark, but started looking less and less like that, until they all were gray, with symbols on their chests.. "Um, Mario, you don't know what's happening, do you?" Kirby asked.

"No clue whatsoever," Mario replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, up in the stands, Peach and Zelda were watching it, too. Peach turned to Zelda. "Do you know anything about this, Zelda?"

"No, nothing," Zelda said, looking at the pieces of darkness. "Do you see what I'm seeing, Peach?"

"You mean those dark things making those... things?" Peach asked.

"Yeah, that," Zelda said. "What should we do?"

"Maybe we should go help them," Peach said, pointing at Mario and Kirby, who were looking at the things being made out of the darkness.

"Yeah," Zelda said, and they jumped down to help.

* * *

"Um, Mario, maybe we should do something, like, now," Kirby said, looking at the things forming from the dark lumps.

"I agree," said Mario, just as Zelda and Peach came down, Zelda teleporting, Peach floating on her umbrella. "Do either of you know about this?"

"No," Zelda said, "you?"

"No," Mario said. "What should we do?"

"Um, guys?" Kirby said, looking up at them, "some of those guys have swords, and I think I saw one with a bazooka. I don't think they're friendly." As he said it, one of the things carrying a bazooka fired it at them.

"I think Kirby's right," Mario said, looking at the weapons. "Lets take them out."

So, Mario, Kirby, Zelda, and Peach attacked them. Zelda started by using Din's fire on one of the things; it went flying. Peach deflected something with a toad she pulled out of nowhere, and the thing she deflected hit one of the things and it went flying. "Peach, how did you do that?" called Mario, who was throwing fire at another thing that had appeared: something that looked like a cloud with a face with a battery on its back. Mario's fireball hit the battery and it exploded, taking the cloud with it.

"You mean how did I pull a toad out of nowhere?" Peach asked, slamming into another creature. "I'm not really sure."

"Hey, guys, I'm in trouble here!" called Kirby, who was fighting the creature who had tried to shoot them. He was trying to inhale it, but it wasn't giving in. Mario ran over and hit it with his cape, sending the thing flying. "Thanks," Kirby said, jumping back into the fight. He jumped into the air, pulled out a sword, and brought it down on another cloud, like the one Mario had just fought.

As the fight progressed, the things stopped coming, like they were running out of reinforcements. Finally, Mario grabbed the last creature, who was carrying nothing, and threw it off the stadium. "Well, that's that," he said, turning to the others, but his smile faltered when he saw that they were looking behind him. "What is it?" he asked, turning around, and seeing exactly what.

* * *

Oh, no, what could it be? Well, that's the second chapter. Hopefully it's better than the first one. Please R&R. If you have ideas or suggestions, please let me know, it will be appreciated. It could also help the story get better. Gamer4 out.


	3. from bad to worse

Gamer4 in. Well, I don't have much to say. Well, this is the third chapter to Super Smash Bros. Brawl novelization. Again, I haven't played any games in brawl except Zelda, Mario, Wario, and Yoshi, so if I get facts about the other games wrong, it's probably because I haven't played those games before. So here's the third chapter.

Chapter 3

Mario turned to see a figure completely robed, with a hood over his head. Mario couldn't see any of him, except for his eyes, which were glowing. He was floating on a platform above the ground. Below him, a couple of magnets were holding a metal sphere with a red X on the front, and what looked like handles on either side. He looked down at them, and Mario spoke. "Who are you?" The figure looked at them, then he spoke too.

"I am the Ancient Minister. Leave now, and you will be spared."

"Spared from what?" Zelda asked. "What are you going to do?"

"Leave now, or you will perish," the Ancient Minister repeated.

"How?" asked Peach. "What do you mean, 'you will perish'?"

"We're not leaving," said Kirby, looking up defiantly. "Why should we?"

"You have been warned," the Ancient Minister said, and, looking grim (though it was hard to tell when they couldn't see his face,) the magnets lifted, releasing the sphere, which fell to the ground. The Ancient Minister flew back to the ship, and as he did, two robots came and put their arms into the handles on either side. The heads were rectangular, the eyes completely round, and lit blue. There was a red light blinking on top, and their arms were attached to another piece, which was stuck to the main body. Instead of legs, there was a platform underneath them that was attached to where the waist was on a human. With their arms in the handles on the sphere, they pulled it open, revealing what was inside.

For a brief moment, electricity surrounded the inside, and when it cleared, they saw what looked like a tube inside. In the tube was a sphere made of something they couldn't identify. But what caught their attention was what was under the tube: a small, rectangular screen that looked like the screen on a digital clock. A timer.

"A bomb!" Mario said, and, without thinking, he charged at it.

"Wait, Mario!" Kirby shouted, starting forward.

Too late. Something that looked like a cannonball was fired out of nowhere. It hit Mario, and he went flying. Kirby watched him fly up into the clouds. "Well, that sucks," he said, looking around to find another surprise waiting for him. In front of him was what looked like a giant plant, with a green and red body, a head that was round without any eyes, with a great mouth with sharp teeth in it. Kirby had to keep himself from laughing at the flower petals around the thing's head. Then he realized that the thing had two cages in his leaf arms (the arms were literally leaves in the sides of its body) and in the cages were the two princesses. "What happened?" he asked.

"I don't know!" shouted Peach, who was clutching the bars of the cage. "When Mario went flying, and you were looking the other way, these cages fell on us, and Petey grabbed the cages!"

"Petey?" Kirby snorted as he backed away from the thing. "What do you mean, Petey?"

"Mario fought him!" Peach called back. "On Delfino Island, this thing tried to kill him!"

"Good to know," muttered Kirby, still backing away. "How did he beat him?" he shouted.

"He took his water shooter-" Peach started, but Kirby cut her off.

"We're a little short on water shooters!" he said.

"Then what are you going to do?" asked Zelda.

"I guess I'll just have to fight him head-on, won't I?" Kirby shouted, fear making him sound harsher then normal. And he charged.

"Petey" swung Zelda's cage at Kirby, who jumped out of the way. Kirby got closer, and tried to punch the plant thing, but it blocked with Zelda's cage. Kirby hesitated when he saw that he'd put a dent in the cage. The plan instantly formed in his mind, and he charged at Petey again, pretending to aim for the creature's head. As he expected, Petey blocked with a cage again, this time Peach's. Again, a dent was put in the bars. Kirby smiled, realizing he could free them. Next, he charged at Zelda's cage, deciding to free her first, because she was more powerful, and would probably be more help in the fight. He swung some punches at it, and it creaked as it weakened. But just as Kirby was just about to swing a smash attack, Petey jumped in the air, and Kirby, realizing what was about to happen, jumped back just in time. Petey crashed down right where Kirby had just been standing. Kirby jumped towards Petey's head again, and Petey protected himself with the both cages this time. Kirby brought down another smash attack, and heard one of the bars of Zelda's cage break. He kept fighting, hoping the cages would give way soon. Petey jumped again, and tried to crash onto Kirby, and this time, Kirby wasn't fast enough. He flew back a little bit, but got to his feet again. Petey saw him get up, and swung Peach's cage at him. He jumped away, and the cage crashed into the ground, losing a bar in the process. Kirby decided to free one this time. He charged at Petey's face, but just as he was about to hit, he swerved to hit Zelda's cage again, and the cage broke apart. Zelda landed on the ground next to him. "You could have been quicker!" she shouted, and Kirby realized that the princesses had been swinging around in those cages. He had just been too into the fight to notice them.

"Sorry," he said sheepishly.

"It's that thing you should be worrying about!" shouted Zelda, and she threw what appeared to be a handful of fire at Petey, who started blazing. Peach's cage dropped and broke on the ground. Peach fell onto the ground from the impact. Petey fell back, still on fire, and the rest turned their backs on him, leaving him to burn.

"Are you okay, Peach?" Kirby shouted out.

"I'm fine," Peach said, getting to her feet, and was immediately proven wrong by what happened next. There was a crash, and they turned around, thinking _what now?_

A man had jumped to the ground, and was looking at them all like he was deciding who to take out first. He was short and fat, with a large nose and crooked moustache, and pointed ears. He wore a torn coat, jeans, gloves that only covered his palms, and a hat of some kind that was completely yellow except for a white circle on the front with a W in it, Mario-style. He was carrying a giant gun of some kind, which was bigger than he himself was. And right now, he was pointing it right at Kirby and Zelda. "Well, what have we here?" he asked himself, laughing.

"Leave them alone, Wario!" shouted Peach, looking up.

"Hey, Peach," Wario said, turning around to face her. "Long time, no see." And he charged up the gun and shot her. A black arrow came out, and it hit Peach. She was blasted back, and when she hit the ground, she had been turned into a trophy. "Another one for the Master Hand," said Wario, picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder.

"The Master Hand?!" shouted Kirby at Wario. "Is that who you're working for?!"

Wario just laughed and jumped, and he was gone.

"Come on!" Zelda said, and ran after Wario.

"Umm, Zelda?" Kirby said, remembering the bomb as he ran after her. "What about the bomb?" As he said it, he looked back and saw that the timer said there were 5 seconds left. Kirby jumped for Zelda just as she turned back, and the bomb exploded.

Instead of a regular explosion, what looked like a giant sphere of pure darkness erupted from it, and began to grow. It grew to contain the whole stadium, sucking everything in as it went. And instead of fading like a normal explosion, it stayed just as big when it had consumed the stadium. Out of it flew a yellow 5-pointed star, and holding on to it's rounded points was a round, pink puffball and a human-like figure with brown hair and pointed ears.

Kirby and Zelda were escaping on a warp star.

* * *

Well, that's chapter 3. Again, please R&R. Thanks to everyone who reviews. It's always appreciated. It will help me make this story better. Gamer4 out.


	4. in the sky

Gamer4 in. I actually have something to say this time. If you've played subspace emissary before, you'll know that there are some parts where you choose what happens. The only two I can think of right now that I haven't passed already are (spoiler alert) the Meta Knight vs. Lucario match and the Link and Yoshi vs. Mario and Pit match. (I know that the outcome of the second one mentioned is decided by something I've passed already, but the story wouldn't be changed too badly if I went against that.) So, if you have a preference to who wins those matches, or can think of another thing the player controls and have a choice for that, let me know in a review. As usual, it will be taken into account. Anyway, here's the fourth chapter.

Disclaimer: I still don't own Super Smash Bros. or the Subspace Emissary, unless Nintendo has given it to me, which they haven't as far as I can remember. On with the show.

Chapter 4

Pit had seen all of it. He'd seen the ship come, he'd seen the weird creatures form, the Ancient Minister come, Mario get hit by a cannonball, Kirby save Zelda, and escape the expanding darkness by grabbing a warp star. He was watching now, as the sphere grew to contain the entire stadium. He was horrified by it. He just didn't know what to do. As the angel turned away from his magic pool, a light shined in front of him, and a voice spoke. "Pit, come to me."

He looked up, and saw a woman that looked like she was made out of light. He ran to her and knelt at her feet. "Palutena," he said, looking up at her.

"Dark times are coming, Pit. You must go to earth and help the Smash Bros." the woman, Palutena, said. "They will be combating the threat that is rising."

"How can I help them?" Pit asked, looking up at her.

"Mario landed in the sky. Go find him and revive him. Join him. Work with him to find the others. Take this." As she finished, she held out her hand, and a ball of light rose out of it. As Pit watched, it formed itself into two curved swords, joined at the handle to form a bow.

"Thank you, Palutena," Pit said, and he took the bow and ran to a couple of doors in the room. They opened for him and he jumped into the sky, using his wings to fly up, and he started his search for Mario.

Xxxxxx

Pit flew to an area known as the sea of clouds. It was an area of the sky where the clouds could be walked on. If Mario had been launched into the sky, and was still in the sky, then the only explanation was that he was here. When he got there, he circled around, looking for Mario. He saw something glittering on a cloud, and settled on a cloud near it. He was about to sit down and take a quick rest when something happened that commanded his attention. Something began to rise out of a nearby cloud, and it continued rising until Pit could recognize it. "No way," he said to himself. "It can't be." But it was.

Rising out of the clouds was the ship that had attacked the stadium. It continued to rise until it was over Pit's head. "How can my luck be this bad?" he asked himself, as a hatch in the ship opened and more of the same dark particles from the sky stadium dropped down onto the cloud he was standing on. The particles clumped together to form pools, and out of the pools rose more of those strange creatures that had attacked the smashers at the stadium. He remembered how some of the things at the stadium had had weapons with them. After scanning this group, he saw that some were carrying bazookas, others had boomerangs, and others had swords. They all turned to him, and started walking towards him.

"Are you sure you want to fight me?" he asked as they approached. None of them slowed down. "I guess so. Bad choice," he said as he pulled at the bow's ends. The handles of the swords came apart, and the bow lost its string, and Pit immediately jumped forward and killed two of the things by cutting their heads off. When they died, they turned into purple mist. He turned around just in time to block a shot from a bazooka with a shield he pulled out of nowhere. He turned around, ducked as a sword swung over him, and as he jumped up, he put both sword handles in his hand and lunged forward, spinning them so fast it looked like a glowing ring. The thing was sliced to bits, which deformed into purple mist. He turned around, and dodged another shot from the bazooka by jumping into the air, using his wings to stay up for a while. When the shot passed, he fell to the ground again and put the handles of the swords together. They refused, and a string formed between the two points. He pulled an arrow out of seemingly nowhere, and shot it at the thing with the bazooka. The arrow of blue light hit the thing in the chest, and went through its heart.

He went on fighting, and every time a creature died, it exploded into purple mist. Pit shot them, sliced them, and stabbed them. Finally, there was only one left. It wasn't carrying anything, but still tried to fight as Pit approached for the kill. It punched him, but the punch was weak, and Pit responded by jabbing it in the chest. It exploded, and Pit sat down, exhausted. He looked up and saw that glint again. When he looked closer, he realized that it was a trophy. A trophy of a short man with a moustache, blue overalls, a red shirt, and a red cap that had a white circle on the front. Inside the circle was a red M. Pit jumped down to Mario's trophy.

When he got down, he touched the stand of the trophy. Mario turned bright as light shined from his trophy. When the light died, Mario was getting up from the cloud. He looked at Pit. "Who are you?" he asked.

"My name is Pit," Pit said, holding out his hand to help Mario up.

"Are you the one who revived me?" he asked, looking around.

"Yes," answered Pit.

"Where am I, and how did I get here?"

"You're in a place in the sky, called the sea of clouds. As for how you got here, you were blasted by a cannonball and were launched up here."

"I remember now," Mario said. Suddenly, he jumped up. "Do you know what happened to Peach?" he asked, suddenly sounding urgent.

"Wario took her," Pit said. "But she wasn't in the stadium when the bomb exploded."

"The bomb exploded?!" Mario shouted.

"Yeah," said Pit, remembering that the bomb hadn't exploded until after Mario had been shot. Mario couldn't have known. "But it wasn't a regular explosion. It turned into a sphere of darkness, and it grew to contain the stadium. But I think Kirby and Zelda got away."

"I should have been there," Mario said, looking sad.

"There's nothing you could have done. A monster attacked after you got blasted away, and when it was defeated, Wario came and took Peach, and by the time he left, there were ten seconds left on that bomb. You wouldn't have had time."

"Well, what do we do now?"

"I suggest we follow that ship," Pit said, pointing at the fleeing ship. "Everything that happened at the stadium started when it came."

"Umm, it's being followed already," Mario said, looking over Pit's shoulder.

"What do you mean?" asked Pit, looking around, and saw that the ship was indeed being followed by a small ship that looked like it was designed for battled. It streaked across the sky after the much larger ship. "What's that all about?"

"I think," said Mario, smiling, "that that's Fox's ship."

* * *

Well, that's the fourth chapter. As usual, please R&R. And no flames, please. All ideas for improvement will be taken into account. And remember the thing I mentioned in my first note. Remember to vote for that stuff. Gamer4 out.


	5. on the halberd

Gamer4 in. Yes, the fifth chapter! I don't really have much to say this time. The voting is still up. (It should be, it just started.) The voting is for parts in Subspace Emissary where you control the outcome. Who wins in Meta Knight vs. Lucario? Who wins with Link and Yoshi vs. Mario and Pit? I'm taking votes now. Also, if you can think of any other parts, put those up too. Well, that's it, I think. On with the show.

Disclaimer: seriously, what are the odds that I now own Super Smash Bros. or any games associated with it? I didn't own it then, I don't own it now, and I probably never will.

Chapter 5

Zelda and Kirby were flying through the sea of clouds, trying to find the ship that had attacked the stadium. "Kirby, do you think we'll find that ship up here?" Zelda asked.

"Well, I saw it fly up here, I just lost it. I think it's still up here, but I might be wrong."

"And if you are?"

"Then we'll look somewhere else. I just want to look through here first."

So they flew through the sky, looking for the ship. So far, they hadn't found anything. Kirby was just starting to wonder if it would be better to look somewhere else when Zelda asked, "Do you hear something?"

Kirby listened. "What am I supposed to be hearing?"

"It's a rumbling sound."

"Do you know where it's coming from?"

"I think it's coming from behind us.

Kirby looked around and saw something rising out of the clouds. At first, he wasn't sure what it was, but as it rose above the clouds, he recognized it. "Zelda, I know what it is, and I have good news."

"What's that?"

"We found the ship."

"Is that really good news?"

"It depends on how you look at it."

Zelda looked behind them and saw the ship, chasing after them. "Great, now, how do we get on the ship?"

"I'm not sure," Kirby said, reflecting on the fact that they hadn't given any thought to what they would do if they actually found the ship. They'd been too focused on finding it to think about that. The answer, however, came as soon as he finished speaking. The ship rammed into the star, and they went flying, landing on the ship.

"That went well," Zelda said, standing up and looking around. "Now, what are we going to do?"

"Again, I don't know. Maybe we should just look around."

"Is that the best you can think of?"

"Do you have a better plan?"

"No."

"Okay, let's just look around then." As he said it, he started walking forward. After taking a quick look around, Zelda followed him.

"What are we going to do if we find anything interesting?" Zelda asked.

"I guess that will depend on what that thing is." Suddenly, he once again heard a sound and started looking for the source. "Do you hear that?"

"Yes."

Kirby suddenly realized what it was. He'd heard that sound before. "The ship's guns are firing."

"At what?"

"I don't know, I just know they're firing."

"Could it possibly have anything to do with that?" Zelda asked.

"With what?" Kirby asked, looking around, and he saw another ship flying through the air after the ship they were on. It was a lot smaller, more like a one-person battleship. "Isn't that Fox's Arwing?"

"I think so," Zelda said, looking closer. The ship was dodging the lasers being shot at it by the ship's guns. As they watched, a gigantic mechanical claw shot from somewhere on the ship and hit the smaller Arwing, which started plummeting towards the ground. As it fell, it hit Zelda and Kirby, who fell off the ship they had been on, and started falling towards the ground. They hit a cloud and stayed there.

"Umm, Zelda, have you ever been on a cloud before?"

"No, you?"

"I don't think so. Now what?"

"I think all we can do now it head towards the ground," Zelda answered, and pointed out that there was no way they'd catch up with the ship now.

"The Halberd," Kirby said.

"What?" Zelda asked.

"I wasn't sure about the ship when I first saw it, but now I know that's Meta Knight's ship, the Halberd."

"Well, we're not going to catch up to the Halberd now."

"I agree," Kirby said, and they started trying to find a way to the ground.

* * *

Well, that's the next chapter. As usual, please R&R. Gamer4 out.


	6. in the forest

Gamer4 in. Well, here's the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything.

Chapter 6

Far away, a turtle was driving a car through the forest. It wasn't an ordinary turtle. It was wearing a helmet, and was standing up while steering the vehicle. The thing it was driving barely counted as a car. It had wheels, and one place to sit. The turtle was driving it with what looked like a joystick. Where a back seat might be, there was a gigantic pile of bananas. On top of the bananas was what looked like a brown lump with feet and a face. Its face just had eyes and a mouth. The mouth had sharp teeth. At the very back of the car were two cannons. The car was driving along a ledge next to the forest. Inside the forest, another brown lump was punched with enough force to send it out of the forest and over the ledge. The same thing that had punched the lump crushed another turtle. This turtle looked the same as the one driving the car, except it wasn't wearing a helmet. Then the thing jumped out of the forest and landed on the ledge. It was an ape.

The ape landed on the ledge and pounded its chest. It was wearing a tie that said DK on it. It looked down at the car, which had gone down from the ledge and was now driving away from it. The brown lump jumped down next to the cannons and fired them. Three gigantic bullets came from them. The bullets weren't normal either. They were giant, more like torpedoes, but they were in the shape of bullets. They had arms and eyes. When they saw the ape, the eyes turned red and the bullets turned to him. As they streaked towards him, another thing came out of the forest. A monkey. It had a long tail, and was wearing a shirt and a baseball cap that said Nintendo on the front. It pulled out a couple of guns as it was in the air, and it shot at the gigantic bullets. Instead of bullets, peanuts came out of the guns and hit two of the bullets, which fell off course, spinning towards the ground. Before the monkey touched ground, he fired both guns at the last bullet. It spun towards the ground. The monkey landed next to the ape, and the bullet landed behind them, exploding in the process.

"Nice shot, Diddy," the ape said.

"Thanks, Donkey," Diddy responded. They both looked down at the retreating vehicle, and jumped down after it. The lump driving looked behind the car and saw the two Kongs coming after them.

"Step on it!" the lump called to the turtle. The turtle looked back and floored it. The car sped forward. They turned a corner at high speed, leaving a cloud of dust in their wake. The two apes ran after them, chasing the bananas.

"What do we do if we catch them?" Diddy asked Donkey.

"We'll take care of the koopa first, then the goomba. Then we'll take the bananas."

"Right."

Xxxx

"Faster!" the lump, the goomba, called to the koopa driving.

"This thing doesn't go faster!" the koopa shouted back. He had already floored it.

"They're gaining on us!"

"We don't have to go much farther, we're almost there!"

"What do we do when we get there?"

"Then they can have their bananas. They'll be right where we want them."

Xxxx

"Donkey, I think they're slowing down!" Diddy called.

"I think you're right!"

The car was slowing down. The Kongs were catching up with it. As they were about to catch it, it tried to take a sharp turn, and it had only slowed a little. It flipped, and the bananas landed on the ground in a big pile. The apes caught up and did a little victory dance in front of the bananas. "We got it!" Diddy said happily.

"Yes!" Donkey said, not really to Diddy.

Then, behind them, there were two loud, crashing sounds. They looked behind them and saw another turtle. It was gigantic, possibly bigger than Donkey Kong. It had red hair in a weird hairstyle, sharp teeth, claws, and was walking on its hind legs. It had spiked bands around its neck, wrists, and ankles. It also had spikes on its shell and tail, and horns on its head.. It was carrying a gigantic gun, almost as big as it was.

"Bowser!" Donkey said, looking angrily at the turtle monster.

"I've got you now," he said, laughing, and he aimed his gigantic gun at Diddy. Donkey, suddenly realizing what Bowser was about to do, got ready, and punched Diddy, not to hurt him, but to get him out of the way of Bowser's gun. Diddy was sent flying over the forest. He looked back and saw Donkey looking at Bowser as the gun went off. A black arrow streaked from it, and Diddy covered his eyes so he didn't have to watch what happened next.

Xxxx

Bowser looked down at the trophy that had been Donkey Kong. He stepped forward to claim his prize.

Xxxx

Far away from the forest, Mario and Pit were chasing the Ancient Minister, whom they had found when they had found when they had reached the ground. The Ancient Minister was flying backwards, using a gun under his platform to shoot at the two. "What is to come is inevitable. You can't stop us," he was calling to them.

"Even if that's true, we can still give it a shot," Mario called back, thinking how Bowser had said what the Ancient Minister was saying every time they fought, and been wrong every time. He jumped up in an attempt to catch the platform, and missed by about an inch. Pit jumped up and used Mario's head to get some more height, but he still missed. The Ancient Minister looked back and flew high, leaving the two heroes behind. Pit and Mario looked up, wondering what to do next.

* * *

So, that's chapter 6. Please R&R. All reviews appreciated. Gamer4 out.


	7. by the lake

Gamer4 in. And here's the next chapter for this story. Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. There's been a lot of stuff going on here, including writer's block. I finally started getting ideas last night. So here we go.

Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Bros. It belongs to Nintendo.

Chapter 7

Diddy ran through the forest, swinging on branches, heading for the lake. What could he do now? He'd just seen his best friend get turned into a trophy by Bowser. He swung from one final branch, and landed on the ground next to the lake, and he saw something that surprised him, something that didn't belong there.

There was the wreckage of some sort of vehicle there. It was burning, and looked like some sort of fighting jet. He ran towards it to see if there was anyone inside, but was distracted by something happening in the lake.

The center was bubbling, waves coming from it, and suddenly, a gigantic thing burst from the surface. It looked like a dragon of some sort, with a long body, hands with three claws, and eyes that looked right at him.

He backed up as electricity gathered in the dragon-thing's mouth. It formed into a ball, and shot, not at Diddy, but at the ship, which exploded on contact. Then, it swooped down and snatched Diddy up in its claws. With him, it went down into the lake and back up again. In the air, it turned and roared at him. Diddy had no thoughts, except _oh, crud!_

Then something happened back on shore. The top of the jet thing twitched, then popped open. Something popped out of it, flew up into the air, and shot down at the claw holding Diddy. Diddy fell to the ground, and saw the thing from the ship hit the ground.

It looked like a fox on its hind legs, wearing a uniform and a headset. For now, it looked at the dragon, which was powering up another electricity ball. He tapped something in his belt, and it flew in front of him. Some sort of shield. The ball hit it, and went flying back into the dragon, which fell into the lake. Then the fox turned to Diddy.

"You got caught by that thing?" it asked.

"Yes," Diddy replied. "What was it?"

"I have no idea. I just crash-landed here. Before that, I was flying after a bigger ship."

"Who are you?" Diddy asked.

"My name's Fox Mcloud," Fox answered. He was stopped from saying more by a loud roar behind him. When he turned, he saw that the dragon had gotten up again. "Okay," he said, turning to Diddy, "can you fight?"

"Yes," he answered.

"Then fight," Fox said, as he turned, just in time to dodge another projectile.

Diddy jumped forward and shot at the thing with his peanut gun, at the same time as Fox shot with his blaster. The thing seemed barely fazed. It swooped down, and the two jumped out of the way just in time. Fox jumped up to the thing and was suddenly surrounded by fire. The fire hit the dragon too. Then Fox was propelled forward by the fire, straight up into where the thing's neck might have been. It let out a roar of anger, turned around, and shot into the ground. Next second, it shot up, right under Diddy, who was thrown backwards. Fox jumped into the air and brought his foot down on the thing's eye. It roared again, and Fox jumped back, shooting his blaster rapidly at the dragon. Diddy jumped up, and a jetpack appeared on his back, which shot him up at the same spot Fox had just hit. As he was coming down, he flipped midair, grabbed on to the things neck, and started shooting it with peanuts. Fox leapt forwards, doing his dash thing again, right into the spot Diddy had just hit. This truly upset the dragon. It swerved around, and, still with Diddy on its back, shot up into the sky, and came shooting down towards Fox. Fox jumped out of the way just in time to shoot his blaster one more time. The laser hit the dragon in the eye. This seemed to be too much for it to take. Diddy, who had stopped shooting when he was dragged into the sky, shot one more time for good measure, and jumped away onto the ground. The dragon plunged into the lake, and didn't come back up.

Diddy was doing some sort of celebration dance. Fox watched him for a second, then turned away, saying, "Thanks for the help. I need to go find my ship. The Great Fox."

Diddy turned and said, "Wait!" He jumped, caught Fox, and pulled him back. "My friend needs help! He got taken by Bowser!"

"Bowser?" Fox asked, looking down. "I thought he straightened out."

"He didn't," Diddy said, looking at him. "He shot my friend, turned him into a trophy, and took him!"

"Well, I wish I could help," Fox said, "but I have to find my ship."

He turned again, but Diddy jumped up, pulled him to the ground, and dragged him away. Fox decided to go quietly, thinking, _This is another one of those days._

And that's the end of that chapter. Please R&R and tell me how I did. Everything appreciated. Gamer4 out.


	8. Fox's story

Gamer4 in. Well, I don't have anything to say, so let's get right to the show.

Disclaimer: The only thing I own is a copy of Super Smash Bros. Brawl, and I doubt I'll ever actually own the Smash Bros. franchise. Which completely sucks.

Chapter 8

Fox's Story

As they walked through the jungle, Fox turned to Diddy. "So you're absolutely sure that it was Bowser?" he asked.

"Yes," Diddy answered. "Why?"

"It's just that back in the day, when we were still the Super Smash Bros., Bowser seemed like he'd turned around."

"I've heard Donkey talk about the Smash Bros.," Diddy said. "How did all that start?"

"It all started because of the Master Hand, to tell you the truth," Fox said. "He was here before any of the other smashers. One day, he called heroes from all around to join a group that would be called the Super Smash Bros. At first, only twelve of us came."

"Mario, Luigi, you, Donkey, Pikachu, Jigglypuff, Captain Falcon, Yoshi, Ness, Kirby, Samus, and Link, right?" Diddy asked, remembering one of Donkey's stories.

"Right. After a while, more started to come. That's when we got Bowser, Falco, Ganondorf, Ice Climbers, Marth, Mewtwo, Mr. Game-and-Watch, Peach, Pichu, Roy, and Zelda. Master Hand's brother, Crazy Hand, also came to us, though Master Hand told us Crazy's late arrival might have been because he'd held the map upside down."

"What about Dr. Mario and Young Link?"

"That happened when Master Hand built a time machine in an effort to do who knows what. He never explained half the stuff he did. Anyways, he built a time machine, and when Mario and Link came to look at it, Crazy accidently knocked them through."

As they were walking through the jungle, talking about the fate of the Smash Bros., neither noticed a pair of eyes watching them. The owner of the eyes watched them for a bit, and started to follow, listening to the story, but he stayed out of sight. Fox caught sight of the eyes, but since they weren't doing any harm, he decided to let it be.

"So what happened after that?" Diddy asked. Fox turned back, and, putting his hand on his blaster just in case, continued with his story. It could be his imagination, after all.

"Well, Mario and Link were gone for a while, and when they came back, they each brought a different version of themselves with them. Mario told us what happened to him: before he'd been a smasher, he'd been a plumber, and before that, he used to have a job as a doctor. He went back to that time period. He didn't give us the full story, but in the end, when we finally found him with the time machine, his doctor self wanted to come and join us too. The same goes for Young Link: Link found him when he went back in time, and his younger self came back with him." As he finished this story, he turned around again. The eyes had vanished. Maybe he'd imagined them after all, but he still kept his hand on his blaster as he turned back to Diddy.

"So what happened to the Smash Bros., since you're not together anymore?"

"Things happened," said Fox. "Like I said, some of our smashers were people like Ganondorf and Bowser. Like I said, we thought they'd straightened out, but not everyone was as sure as I was. There was a lot of tension between pairs like Mario and Bowser, and Link and Ganondorf. Then you have the fact that we're all from different worlds. You've got people like Falco and me, who live in a futuristic world where we've come so far along that we can have fights with battleships in space, with battleships the size of fighter jets. Then you have, no offence, Donkey Kong, who lives in the jungle. Link, Ganondorf, etc., who live in middle ages, still riding horses with the bow and arrow at the top of the weapons scale. Even still, there's Mario and his friends, who live in a world that's come farther than Link's, but not as far as the world I'm from. There are going to be conflicts. At first, it wasn't that big a problem. In fact, that's how brawling was invented. At first, Master Hand just wanted some heroes to fight if the world needed it. But as the conflict between different worlds came, Master Hand actually found a way to handle this: we could fight each other in different arenas. Any aggression we had towards each other was worked out in these fights, or brawls. And for a while, it worked. The tension eased, and the Smash Bros. were saved from falling apart. We even made attempts to forget the tension existed, and we started seeing brawls, not as a way to relieve the tension of conflicting cultures, but just as a way we had fun."

"But what happened?" Diddy asked, noticing that Fox had said that it had worked for "a while."

"Well, the thing is, all of the original smashers were pretty tolerant to begin with. We probably would have stayed together if brawling hadn't been invented, though the tension would have made the experience less inviting. But it would have worked, and it worked even better with ways to relieve the tension."

"But then, like I said, and as you know, new smashers started coming in. Not only did this introduce us to new cultures, but people from the familiar ones started coming who weren't as tolerant. Mewtwo and Ganondorf, for example. Before, the tension hadn't been that bad. Before brawling became a sport, when it was still a way to hold us together, we were just fighting to prove that our own world was equal to the other worlds. And since we all won and lost every now and again, it worked. But when you get people like Ganondorf, they don't fight to prove that their world is equal. They fight to prove that their world is superior. This happened with some of the smashers. Than some of us realized that some of us weren't even fighting to prove their world superior. They were trying to prove _themselves_ superior to everyone else, including those from their world."

"After that, the smashers started picking sides. What had once been mild tension was threatening to break into all-out war. Mr. Game-and-Watch had to leave the Smash Bros. because he kept being asked to pick a side, but he's not that type of guy. He chose to leave himself after he made it clear that he has no concept of good and evil, and just follows whatever side. And since both sides were asking for him, he ran for it."

"There was even tension on each side of the battlefield, because Bowser was actually on _Mario's _side. You see, he doesn't like Mario, but he hated Ganondorf. But his being on Mario's side caused tension on that side. The Smash Bros. were falling apart by the seams."

"It finally ended in a gigantic battle, in which we were all injured and some of us actually died. This happened with Mewtwo: he got stabbed by Roy, just before being crushed by Ganondorf. Later, Pichu was incinerated by Bowser."

"Until this point, Master Hand had avoided getting involved. But it was him, in the end, that stopped the fighting."

"Why?" Diddy asked.

Fox looked ahead, as though trying to force himself to say something. Finally, he managed it. "Crazy was killed."

"Really?" Diddy asked.

"Yes," Fox said. "Cruel fate, isn't it, that the ones who didn't want war in the first place are always killed by it?"

"How did it happen?" Diddy asked.

"Crazy couldn't stand them fighting, and when he saw that three had died, he thought that things had gone far enough and tried to interfere."

"Who did it?"

"I don't know. None of us ever found out, none of us ever knew, not even Master Hand. All any of us ever remembered about it is Crazy flying down, trying to stop us, then there was a big flash of light, and when it was gone, Crazy was laying on the ground, dead. We couldn't find the injury that did it. It could have been any one of us. And we all knew that Master was always joking about Crazy, but we all knew that he had loved him. Early in the battle, Master Hand had hidden himself in the mansion, trying to ignore the fight going on outside. When he heard the end, he came out. I don't know what he expected to see. Maybe he thought he'd see us shaking hands, putting differences aside, coming to a truce. Instead, he found us all grouped around four dead bodies, one of them being Crazy's. Whatever he'd expected, it wasn't that. He'd never wanted that. He ordered everyone on Ganondorf's side to leave then and there. That was a few people. They'd joined him whether they agreed that he was the most powerful, like Mewtwo, or thought the other smashers were wrong to persecute Ganondorf, like Marth and Pikachu. That left about half of us there to give the four deceased a good funeral. It was a bad time to be a smasher. After that, we started breaking up. The day after the funerals, Dr. Mario and Young Link demanded to be returned to their time. Falco and I went back to our old life, though we both stayed here. Not that many of the smashers wanted to stay smashers after that battle. Too many bad memories. Only a few stayed. Mario, Luigi, Peach, Kirby, and Zelda for sure. I don't know if anyone else wanted to stay after such an event. Apparently, even the Master Hand left after a while, and left the few remaining smashers to live alone. They continued the brawls, and, after a while, they started to get back some of their old popularity. But ever since the breaking, none of us ever had any contact with each other."

The two were silent as Fox's story drew to a close. Diddy was deep in thought. No wonder Donkey hadn't told him the full story. He'd mentioned that they'd broken up, yes, but he hadn't mentioned that it had happened in such a brutal fashion. Then he looked up at Fox. "If you had to, would you join them again?"

"If I had it my way, we wouldn't have broken up in the first place," Fox said.

"How did you end up beside that lake?"

"I was chasing a ship. I'd been flying when I saw it attacking two people, one of which was Mario. I've been chasing it ever since. I caught up to it, and we started shooting at each other. I got distracted when I saw Zelda and Kirby on board. It used a claw, and, since I was distracted, I didn't get out of the way in time. I just had time to swerve so the claw didn't kill me on impact. As it was, I crashed down next to the lake. You know what happened after that."

They fell silent again, until Diddy asked another question. "Do you think that those things, I mean, the ship you were following and Bowser attacking Donkey and me, could they be connected?"

Fox was silent for a bit, then answered slowly. "They could be. I think that, if they are, the Smash Bros. could be on the way to redemption."

"One last thing," Diddy said. "How could Mewtwo, Pichu, and Roy have died when we turn into trophies when we should die?"

"Well, that goes back to the first days of the Smash Bros. When we went out to brawl, the arena had a spell on it, of Master Hand's design, so that, if we would have died, we would just turn into trophies. When Master Hand first saw Crazy's body, he freaked out before sending half the smashers away, and he turned that spell into a curse, so that no matter what we did, if we would have died, we would just turn into trophies. That's it. No afterlife, no living, no anything. You were just a trophy. And even if someone brought you back, you'd just be hanging around to be turned into a trophy again. I don't think that's something old Ganondorf counted on."

"Does that mean I'm cursed, too?" Diddy asked. "Because I've been around Donkey Kong?"

"Yes," Fox said. "If either of us were to die, we would be turned into a trophy instead."

"Which is lucky for you two," growled a voice behind them. They both whirled around and saw Bowser standing there. "So that when I kill you, you'll just be a trophy. Maybe Ganondorf will even be nice enough to bring you back. Under certain conditions, of course."

Diddy ran forward, shouting angrily, but Fox reached out and pulled him back. "What do you mean, Bowser?"

"I mean, you'll be working for him," Bowser smiled.

"What's in it for you, Bowser?" Fox asked. "Fame? Fortune? You're already well-known, and I didn't think you cared about money."

"I don't," Bowser smiled. "But those aren't the only motivations around, are they?"

"I'll tell you what, Bowser," Fox said angrily. "Tell us where Ganondorf is, and we'll make your suffering less painful."

"You?" Bowser said, now laughing. "Make _me_ suffer?"

"How long have you been following us?"

"Not that long. I arrived just as you were explaining to the monkey about the trophy curse."

"That's not true," said Fox disbelievingly. "I saw you earlier, watching us. I saw your eyes."

"Eyes?" Bowser asked, looking disconcerted for a moment. "I wasn't watching you earlier."

Now Fox was confused. If it wasn't Bowser, than who was it?

Bowser had pulled himself together. "I don't know who you saw," he said, "but it wasn't me. And now you're mine."

At this, he charged them, and they charged him.

To their surprise, he actually didn't put up much of a fight. He went down at the first blows, and allowed himself to be attacked again and again. Finally, he turned into a trophy. As Diddy was doing his victory dance, Fox moved forward to observe the trophy. Something was wrong here. Bowser's whole body was too dark in color to be Bowser. He slowly scratched the side of the trophy. It fell to the ground, and dissolved into dark mist. That's when he realized what was going on, a second before it happened. He turned and saw another Bowser poking a gigantic gun out of the trees. He was aiming right at Diddy.

Fox knocked Diddy out of the way just in time. The two watched as a black arrow soared over their heads. "Time to go," Fox muttered to Diddy.

Diddy, however, was trying to get at Bowser. He was walking towards him angrily. Fox grabbed him, said, "Not today," in his ear, and dragged him away as fast as he could.

Behind them, Bowser's trophy dissolved into dark mist, which was fading. Bowser laughed. He had them running scared.

What he didn't notice was that same pair of eyes watching him from the bushes.

Dun, dun, dun. What's next? Read the next chapter to find out. All reviews appreciated, except ones that involve flaming. These will not be accepted. Contructive criticism is fine. Gamer4 out.


	9. Lucas and Ness

Gamer4 in. Nothing to say here. Let's just get right to it.

Disclaimer: You know the drill.

Chapter 9

Lucas and Ness

Far away from the jungle, there was a zoo. It was abandoned and ruined, and was a very gray, dismal scene. Only one person was there. A child was walking through the ruins. His hair was in a weird hairstyle, he had a yellow-and-red striped shirt on, shoes, and shorts. He was short, and as he walked through the zoo, he kicked a soda can aside. His name was Lucas. He wore a sad expression as he walked through what had once been a zoo. He had gotten a message from his friend, Ness, saying that he should be there. Suddenly, he heard a noise behind him. He turned around, expecting to see Ness. "Hello?" he called out softly.

There was no answer. Instead, Lucas caught sight of what looked like bits and pieces of pure darkness clumping together on the ground, to form pools of the stuff. Out of the pools, creatures were rising. He backed away from them; some of them were carrying weapons. Before he could turn and run, he saw something that made the creatures seem like a minor threat.

It looked like an enormous statue of a fat kid, wearing a crown. It had extremely long arms. And as Lucas watched, it began to walk towards him. Lucas's reaction was natural: he turned and ran. The statue followed. It continued chasing him until Lucas tripped. He looked back. The statue was still lumbering towards him. _Well, _he thought, _I'm done for. _He looked up nervously as it approached him. He was about to lose any hope, when suddenly, a ball of what looked like lightning came out of nowhere and hit the statue in the face, knocking it to the ground. Out of the sky, someone else came. Another boy, this one about Lucas's age, wearing a baseball cap, a green-and-blue striped shirt, and the same shorts and shoes Lucas was wearing. He had black hair, and a backpack on his back.

"Are you okay?" Ness asked Lucas, pulling him up.

"Yes," Lucas said, once he was standing again. There was a crashing noise, and they saw that the statue was on its feet again. Ness turned to it, and both of them flew up into the air. In the air, Ness shouted something, and around him, electricity gathered. At his command, it flew into the statue- literally into it- and the two looked at each other for a second before it exploded. Ness flew backwards, and landed, skidding, on the ground. He turned back to Lucas. "How's it going?"

"Ness, behind you," Lucas said, pointing. Ness turned, just in time to dodge a claw that went right over his head. The two looked at the new thing. It was a mechanical thing, with what looked like a demented version of Lucas inside it. It had six claws, three on each side.

Ness turned back to Lucas. "Can you help me out?"

"Yeah, Lucas said, and the fight began.

Lucas threw fire at the thing, and it knocked it aside with one of its claws. Ness responded by throwing fire at it, and the fire kept burning as when it made contact with the metal of the thing. It jumped into the air, and the two had to jump out of the way at the last second to avoid getting crushed. It jabbed one of the claws at Ness, and actually succeeded in knocking him to the ground. By this time, the fire had gone out. Lucas then threw some sort of sphere at the thing: on contact, it froze everything it touched. He followed up by throwing another ball of lightning at it. This happened at the same time as Ness did the same thing. It didn't like that. It flew up into the air, right over Lucas, and Lucas got out of the way just in time to avoid being killed by a bolt of energy coming down from the machine. As it was, he felt a burning on the part of his body closest to the bolt. It wasn't done yet, either. It shot a laser at Ness, who dodged it and responded by throwing more fire at it. It jumped into the air and started dropping bombs on the two, one of which detonated right next to Ness, who was just close enough to feel the heat. He caught Lucas's eye, and they both knew what to do. As the thing landed, they both made a ball of lightning, and threw them at it at the same time. The thing apparently couldn't take this last, and collapsed on the ground, exploding in the process.

The two collapsed, panting and looking at each other. "Ness?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah?"

"Why did you want to meet me here?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Why did you want to meet me here? You sent a letter, saying to meet me at the ruined zoo."

"No I didn't. I thought you sent _me _a letter."

The two looked around. "Well," Lucas said, "it couldn't have been either of those things." He nodded towards where the statue and the machine had exploded. "So who was it?"

"It was me," said a voice behind them.

They turned and saw a fat man in a torn jacket and a yellow hat, with a big nose and crooked moustache. "Who are you? What do you want?" Ness asked.

"I'm Wario," smiled the man. "And I'm here to take you to Ganondorf."

"Ganondorf?" Ness asked. "_He's _behind this?"

Wario just laughed as he pulled out a gun almost bigger than he was. He aimed it at Ness and fired. Ness jumped over the projectile that came out. Wario fired again and again, and every time Ness dodged. Wario looked around, and his eyes fell on Lucas. He turned and began to fire at him instead. Lucas just looked up, like a deer caught in headlights. Ness turned and saw. Just as the arrow was about to turn Lucas into a trophy, Ness jumped forwards, and pushed Lucas out of the way. He was just in time to be hit himself. Lucas turned back to see Ness, turned into a trophy, fall onto the ground. He moved forward to revive him, but Wario jumped between them. "If you're smart, you'll turn and run now," he said, laughing quietly.

Lucas took the advice. He turned and run. As he did, it began to rain. As Lucas looked back, just one time, he saw Wario picking Ness up and examining him. Lucas turned back, and continued to run through the rain, the laughter still in his ears.

And, once again, what did you think? All reviews accepted and appreciated except flames. Gamer4 out.


	10. The Pokemon Trainer

Gamer4 in. You know what, I've got nothing. Let's just jump right in.

Disclaimer: I don't own Brawl! Please don't make me keep saying it! It's too painful!

Chapter 10

The Pokemon Trainer

After a while, Lucas stopped running, and guilt started to set in. He'd left his friend behind, to an unknown, possibly terrible fate. He'd left him behind because he'd been unable to face Wario. Lost in his thoughts, he continued walking.

As the rain stopped, Lucas looked up and saw someone standing up ahead. He increased his pace, hoping this person might be able to help him. He ran until the person came into focus. He had black hair, jeans, a red hat with an arc of white on the front, and a red shirt. He also had a backpack. As Lucas ran up to him, he turned around.

"Quiet," he said, pointing ahead. Lucas looked where he was pointing, and felt his insides turn to ice.

The same dark stuff that had attacked him back before he'd seen the statue was on the ground, forming into the puddles that always led to the creatures.

The kid turned back to Lucas. "You gonna help me?" he asked.

"Yes," Lucas said.

He smiled, and from his pocket he produced some kind of sphere. It was white on the bottom, and red on top. There was a black band around the middle, a hinge on the back, and some kind of button on the front. As Lucas watched, he pushed the button. The sphere grew, and he threw it. It landed on the ground, where it burst open, and a beam of light came out. The light hit the ground, and formed into what looked like a blue turtle with a long tail that ended in a spiral. "Come on, then," he said. "Squirtle here will help you out."

Lucas looked at him, and then leapt into battle, with the turtle thing on his side against all the creatures.

Lucas started by throwing fire at the nearest one, who burst into flames. Squirtle, at his side, withdrew into its shell and spun at one of them, knocking it off its feet. Squirtle then picked up the bazooka the thing had been carrying and started firing it at the other creatures. Meanwhile, Lucas was, once again, throwing lightning. He threw a ball of it at a red creature, which dodged. The thing retaliated by throwing fire at him. Lucas dodged in the same way, though he felt the burn, and threw a sphere at the thing, which turned to ice. Squirtle, who had abandoned the bazooka, knocked the ice creature into one of the other things, who was crushed by it. Lucas then realized that everything Squirtle was doing, it was doing under the instruction of the kid with the sphere, who was standing on the sidelines. He punched one of the creatures, who went flying back into one of the others. Every time one died, it dissolved into dark mist. One of them threw a boomerang at him, and he was knocked backwards, but got back to his feet. He charged at the creature, who started using the boomerang to hit him at close range. This stopped when Lucas threw more fire at him. Suddenly, Squirtle flew upwards on a slide of water. Lucas looked up and saw why. Above them, what seemed to be metallic birds were coming down to join the fight. Squirtle's move had thrown one of the creatures on the ground into one of these birds.

As the battle continued, the numbers began, once again, to decrease, as more and more were defeated, until no more were left. Lucas turned back to the kid. He pulled out the sphere again, pushed the button, and bounced it on the ground. When it opened this time, Squirtle turned back into light and returned to the sphere. Lucas then turned to face him. "What is that thing?" he asked, pointing at the sphere.

"This?" the kid asked. "This is a pokeball. It can hold pokemon, like Squirtle here. Pokemon are creatures with powers," he added, seeing Lucas's confused look. "Once you train a pokemon, he'll stay with you, and, if needed, fight with you."

"And who are you?"

"My name's Red. I train pokemon. Right now, I only have Squirtle. I was following a Charizard when those things blocked me." He pointed to where the creatures had been. "A Charizard's a dragon," he added. "Now that this is done, I'm going to follow it again."

Red started to leave. Lucas sat there, thinking, remembering Wario holding Ness, turned into a trophy, laughing as he ran away. He made up his mind. "Wait!" he said, running after Red. "After you get your Charizard, can you help me find my friend?"

"What happened to him?" Red asked, turning back.

"He was kidnaped by Wario. Do you know him?"

"No," Red replied. "But I can help you."

"I'll come with you," Lucas said. "I'll help you get your Charizard."

"Well, I guess that will work then. Come on."

And the two turned away from the zoo, and continued on the Charizard's trail.

Most of you probably know what I say by now. Please R&R. Just no flames please. Thanks to everyone supporting this story. Gamer4 out.


	11. The Battlefield

Gamer4 in. If I had anything to say, I would say it. But I don't, so let's go.

Disclaimer: Like I said, it's too painful.

Chapter 11

The Battlefield

Far away from the ruined zoo, there stood a fortress. This fortress had been deserted for many years. Right now, there was only one there.

On the highest point of the fortress, there stood a man in middle ages-style clothing. He had blue hair and a similar robe. He had a sword in a sheath at his side. His name was Marth.

Marth was currently lost in thought as he stared off over the battlefield in front of the fortress. He was remembering years ago, before the great battle, when he was a smasher. They had been good times, and he hadn't liked it when they ended. Even less had he liked it that it had happened in the way it did.

He'd chosen to support Ganondorf, not because he thought Ganondorf's plans were right, but because he'd thought the others were going about handling Ganondorf the wrong way. He'd wanted peace between them, and tried to remain neutral. But, after Mr. Game-and-Watch left, he'd realized that he had to either choose a side or leave. And if he left, he'd lose any chance he had of playing a part in holding them together. He'd gone to Ganondorf because he thought he could make him see sense. But after the fighting broke out, he began wishing that he'd followed Game-and-Watch's example and left.

At first, he'd thought everything would turn out okay. The reason Roy chose the other side was that they had thought that if they each tried to talk sense into the leaders of each side, battle could be prevented. Unfortunately, this also meant that if they failed and war did break out, they'd be on opposite sides of the battlefield for the first time in their life. And as the Smash Bros. continued to fall apart, they started to realize that their efforts to stop the battle were futile.

Sure enough, only a couple weeks after they chose their sides, the smashers broke into war. Marth watched in horror as the Smash Bros., now halved, fought against each other.

At first, he had the theory that he could put each smasher out of commission, without actually killing them, and if he could do this to smashers on both sides, there would be no one left to fight, which meant the battle would cease. Roy had been with him at this time, and agreed that it could work. So when the battle began, they did their best to put everyone out of commission, Roy taking out Ganondorf's forces, and Marth himself taking out Mario's.

But, about half way through, things went horribly wrong. Roy, while trying to take out Mewtwo, accidently killed him. Ganondorf, seeing this, had performed a move that must have broken every bone in Roy's body, and it mortally wounded him. Marth had been with him as he died, he had tried to save him, but nothing could be done. Roy was dead within the hour. After this, Marth had refused to fight. He had put down his sword and stood to the side, watching as everything he had known since joining them was torn apart. After the battle, he had gone into exile along with Ganondorf and the rest of his followers. But he had refused to stay with Ganondorf, and had left him to travel the world alone. Eventually, he'd returned to this fortress. It was important for him, because it was here that Master Hand had first recruited him.

Suddenly, Marth was jerked out of his revery. He'd been staring absently over a battlefield filled with catapults and broken arrows, along with several other remnants of an ancient battle, when he saw something that didn't belong.

Out in the middle, there was a sphere, with a crease running vertically around it, and an X on the front. As he watched, two robots pulled it open, and it exploded. However, instead of exploding, a large sphere of black coming from the thing. It expanded and didn't die. And from it came something that instantly caught his attention: a robed and hooded figure on a floating platform. It was flying away from the blackness. Around it, bits of darkness were forming into puddles on the ground, from which were rising creatures. Marth looked at them, then at the figure. There was something going on here, and the robed and hooded figure was the source of it, he was sure of it. He pulled out his sword and flashed it over the creatures, letting them know he was there, and would fight to defend the fortress.

He started by jumping down from the fortress, a little bit at a time. When he reached the ground, he saw how large the army was. He looked at the black sphere. Whatever was going on, it had something to do with that. He charged.

As he plunged towards the thing, it became apparent just how many creatures there were. There were creatures on the ground, almost normal looking with various weapons, spherical creatures with long arms with blades at the end, and several more. He cut and slashed through them all, and was discovering that every time one died, it turned to black mist. He jumped to attack one of the ball things, and stabbed it where he was guessing its heart was. It became black mist. Every one of them died when they faced him, and he was determined to leave as few of the attackers alive as possible.

Finally, he arrived in front of the sphere. The army, by now, had turned into a black fog that was quickly going away. Up close, the sphere was much bigger. It seemed to be made of black fog itself.

As he stood, watching it, a rushing sound met his ears. He turned and raised his sword just in time to deflect another blade, being held by what seemed to be a round ball with hands and feet. It wore a mask made of metal, with a v shaped hole so he could see. Dark, bat-like wings were coming from his back. The two clashed again. This time, the ball slid backwards a few feet. However, it recovered quickly and seemed to fly across the ground towards him. Their swords met again, and they continued the duel. Suddenly, creatures jumped up behind them and grabbed them. Big mistake. The two turned and slashed at their attackers, who became mist as the fell onto the ground. The two looked at each other. Marth was the first to speak.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"My name is Meta Knight," the ball answered, as Marth realized that the bat wings had turned into something more like a cape. "You?"

"Marth."

"Marth, I suggest you look around us."

He did, and saw what Meta Knight was talking about instantly. Dark puddles were forming, which in turn were forming creatures.

"Are you with me or against me?" Marth asked.

"If you're following the thing in the robes, I'm with you. It stole my ship."

"Then we're on the same side."

"Yes," Meta Knight said, looking at the retreating figure. And they ran into the army.

This time, the goal wasn't to destroy the creatures, as Marth had tried to do earlier. Just get through them to the hooded man. Meta Knight instantly proved himself a worthy fighter when he took out five creatures at once by pointing his sword in front of himself and using his wings/cape to propel himself forward like a drill. Marth cut and stabbed with his sword. Eventually, they broke through and continued after the robed figure. It was then that Marth realized that another bomb was connected to the platform.

The thing seemed to increase speed as they approached. Marth jumped into the air and tried to cut the bomb away from it, but it flew higher, and he missed.

He turned as they continued the pursuit, and spoke. "Leave now. You will not be able to stop us. All efforts are futile."

"Wanna bet?" Meta Knight shouted, spreading his wings and trying to fly up. He was cut off when the creature fired a laser at him. It almost hit his wing, and would have if it hadn't become part of a robe just in time.

The figure flew down, just low enough to be out of their reach. They were at the edge of a cliff.

"What are you?" Marth asked.

"I am the Ancient Minister."

"Why are you doing this?" Meta Knight asked. "Stealing my ship, bombing two places with it? What do _you _get out of it?"

The Ancient Minister was silent for a moment. "What is to come is inevitable. You would do well to stay out of the way."

"Yeah right," Meta Knight said, getting ready to jump again, but he was distracted by another sword in the air. It was too big to be his or Marth's. It spun in the air, and suddenly they saw a new arrival jump up, grab the sword, and bring it down on the thing connecting the bomb to the platform. The platform seemed to break, and the Ancient Minister went hurtling away.

"Who are you?" Meta Knight asked as the newcomer straightened up.

"That's Ike," Marth said.

As Ike got to his feet, he spoke. "Hello, Marth," he said.

"Where did you come from?" Marth asked.

"I was following that minister thing," Ike said. "I found him here. Didn't expect to find you here, though. And that ball thing."

"Meta Knight," Meta Knight said.

"Anyways," Ike said, looking at the bomb on the ground. "We gonna get rid of this thing or what?"

Marth walked forward and, with Ike's help, pushed the bomb over the edge of the cliff.

"Well, now what?" Marth asked as they stood up.

"I vote we follow the Minister," Meta Knight said, pointing. "He went that way. Come on."

Well, that's it for now. Please R&R, flames are the only kind of review not allowed. Flames are wrong. Criticism is good, flaming is not. Gamer4 out.


	12. The Desert and the Forest

Gamer4 in. And, once again, I have nothing to say. So, let's get started.

Disclaimer: I still don't own Super Smash Bros.

Chapter 12

The Desert and the Forest

Far away, in the desert, there was a man standing on the road. He was wearing a green hat and clothes, and had a mustache. His name was Luigi. As he looked down the road, he was thinking. He'd been camping for a while, and now was going back to the Smash Mansion. As he looked down the road, he saw a brown lump with eyes, and more lumps for hands and feet. It was waddling down the road towards him. He jumped into a fighting position, ready to fight if he had to. The thing, however, just glanced at him as it passed by, but ignored him otherwise. Luigi stepped back to the side of the road, but immediately jumped back into his fighting position when he saw another one coming. This time, he backed away, right under the shadow of an enormous figure. The thing behind him stepped forward, and swung what looked like a hammer propelled by a rocket, which hit Luigi in the back and forced him up into the sky. When he came back down, he was a trophy. The thing spoke.

"Good, good," it said. "Another one for the cause." Then it stepped forward.

It looked like a penguin wearing royal clothes, and carrying the hammer that had trophyized Luigi. Looking at the Luigi trophy on the ground next to him, he picked it up and checked it. After examining it, he spoke again. "And this is Luigi. That's very good. Of course, he'll need help..."

As he finished this thought, he heard a rumbling down the road. He jumped away just in time, leaving the Luigi-trophy behind. From there, he watched.

XXXX

Wario was driving down the road through the desert, on his hunt for smashers to make into trophies. He was driving a vehicle without covering, and an arm in the back. He stopped the vehicle when he saw someone in the road. He jumped out of his vehicle and walked towards him, shouting, "What are you doing in the middle of the road?"

Getting closer, he saw that it was Luigi. "What the-"

He tapped him. He was a trophy, all right. "And another catch. I'm doing great today."

As he picked Luigi up, he didn't notice the swarm of brown lumps coming at him until they'd already surrounded him. When he did, they were already picking him up. "Hey!" he shouted. "Put me down! Do you know who I am!"

Not responding, the ones who weren't carrying him off took Luigi and piled him onto Wario's vehicle, right next to the trophies of Ness and Peach. As the lumps dumped Wario on the ground, he looked up and realized that a penguin-like creature was taking over the vehicle. "What are you doing?" he shouted.

"I'm King Dedede, and I'm taking these trophies! They're going to do a lot of good soon."

"No! They're going to Bowser!" Wario shouted, stumbling towards him.

"I didn't know Bowser was behind this," Dedede said. "But thanks for the info!" With this, he drove away with the trophies, the lumps following him, and with Wario shouting pointlessly.

XXXX

Meanwhile, in a forest, there was a young man walking through the trees. He was dressed entirely in green, including gloves, and had pointed ears. Beside him floated a sphere of light with wings. The sphere disappeared when he found a sword rammed into a stone. As he took hold of it, a strange symbol glowed on the back of his left hand: a triangle with a smaller, upside down triangle in the center. He took the sword out of the stone and put it in a sheath on his back.

Here, he turned and walked away. As he went through the trees, he saw something laying on a stump. When he looked closer, he realized that it was one of his old friends from the Smash Bros.

"Hey, Yoshi," he said, but then he realized that Yoshi was asleep. _Too bad, _he thought, _I haven't seen Yoshi in a while._

However, after he'd continued on his trek through the forest, Yoshi shifted slightly, opening his eyes, but then he turned over and slept on.

Just after the man passed Yoshi, a shadow passed over them. The man turned, looked up, and saw a ship going over. Red fog surrounded it, and from a hatch on the bottom, dark stuff was coming, and landing on the ground. As he watched, the formed puddles on the ground, and strange creatures began to rise.

"Yoshi!" he shouted, wanting backup on this.

The thing on the stump stood up and turned around, blinking sleepily, but the sleepiness disappeared when he saw the man surrounded by the creatures, and ran through by turning into an egg and bowling some of the creatures over. When he got to the man, he looked up and said, "I haven't seen you in a while, Link!" (I know he says, "Yoshi, yoshi," but it's easier to just translate.)

"I need you to help me follow that ship, Yoshi," Link said. "You with me?"

"Yeah, Link," Yoshi said.

Link lunged forwards, drawing a bow and shooting an arrow into the creatures that exploded, leaving a gap for them. They plunged toward the ship, but the many remaining creatures closed in. Yoshi lashed an insanely long tongue out and swallowed one whole. Link drew the sword he'd just found and began slashing and hacking at them, while Yoshi jumped into the air and plunged down on top of them, crushing a couple. Link used another bomb arrow to clear another gap, and they pursued the ship, taking out the creatures wherever possible.

They chased it to the edge of a cliff, and looked up, realizing they couldn't follow it any farther.

And that's it for this chapter. Thanks to everyone supporting this story. Please R&R, but flames are bad. Constructive criticism, however, is good. There's absolutely nothing wrong with that. Gamer4 out.


	13. The Lab

Gamer4 in. I've got nothing. Let's just get to it.

Disclaimer: I still don't own Super Smash Bros.

Chapter 13

The Lab

On the ship Link and Yoshi had just lost, some of the creatures were loading things in boxes into one of the rooms. Two of the creatures were having trouble with theirs. It seemed to be heavier than the other boxes, whatever was in them. Finally, they were the only two left in the room. They dropped it, and it hit the ground with a louder thud than it should have. One left immediately, but the other looked back at the door. They'd gotten these boxes from the Smash Mansion, and that one box had seemed heavier than normal as soon as they picked it up. Finally, it turned its back and closed the door behind it.

What it would have seen if it stayed behind was the box move about half an inch.

XXXX

Far away, in a lab somewhere on an island in the sky, something else was moving: a tile in the ceiling. Finally, it came right out of the ceiling and landed on the ground. Out of the hole it left behind came a woman in a suit.

She landed on the ground and looked around, holding a gun of some kind, reflecting on how she'd ended up here.

She'd stayed with the Smash Bros. after the events of the battle. She was one of the few, though, and she'd considered leaving before. But she didn't. She stayed with her friends, and had until that morning, when a brawl was interrupted by an attack.

She'd left her power suit back at the mansion, since she wasn't in the brawl, and hadn't thought she'd need it. When the attack started, she'd run to get her suit, but by the time she'd gotten to the mansion, she'd looked back to see the stadium disappear, to be replaced by a sphere of darkness. When she entered, she'd realized that the entire place was getting ransacked. She'd hidden, trying to see what the things were doing, and when they left, she went to her room to find her power suit and follow them.

However, the suit was gone, so she'd gotten her gun and left to follow the ship that had started the whole thing. It had eventually led her here, where she'd snuck into this lab.

As she reflected on this, she heard a cry of pain. She looked around, and saw a door to her left. She heard the cry again. She walked up to it, and the door opened, revealing the source of the noise.

She jumped in, expecting to see someone in there, but at first she thought the place was empty. Then, turning, she saw something that made her feel furious.

On the far side of the room, there was some sort of tank, with wires coming from it that were hooked up to some sort of machines. Inside the tank, there was what seemed to be some kind of yellow mouse with a lightning-shaped tail, and red stripes on it, as well as two red spots on its cheeks. Every now and then, electricity arced through the tank, and the mouse was zapped by it. The woman recognized it from her days in the Smash Bros.

She pushed on the barrel of her gun, and it swung upward. It turned into what looked like some kind of whip. She swung it into the tank and it broke open. The mouse fell out onto the floor as the alarms began to scream. The mouse looked up. "Pika pika?" it said. (And from now on, I'll just translate.) Translated, it said, "What are you doing here, Samus?"

"I lost my power suit," she answered. "I followed the people who stole it here. What are you doing here, Pikachu?"

"They found me and took me here. I think they were using me to power something."

Samus would have asked what, but at that moment, the door burst open and a bunch of robots came rushing in. "Come on, Pikachu," Samus said, "let's get out of here."

Pikachu started by shooting a bolt of energy at one of the robots. It couldn't take it and crashed to the ground. Samus shot at one and turned the gun back into a whip, with which she took out another bunch of robots. They fought through and burst into the hall. As the ran down the hall, Samus shooting back at the robots every now and then, Pikachu turned to her. "Where are we going?" he asked.

"I need to find that suit," she said. "But I'm not sure if it's here. I need to find somewhere where I can check."

"There's a room in here where they have screens that show every room in here," Pikachu said.

"Perfect," Samus replied, whipping some robots as the two ran. "Show me."

"It's just down here!" Pikachu said.

"Will there be extra security?"

"I'd be surprised if there wasn't!"

When they reached the door, there were two robots standing there, and they were red. "Oh, boy," Samus said. One of them turned to them, and fired what looked like a rocket at them. They dodged it, and Pikachu took it out with a lightning bolt. Samus turned to the other one. It fired at her, and she dodged and whipped. The robot burst apart. The two jumped into the room, the door opening for them.

As soon as they got inside, Samus realized that this was the right decision. There was a gigantic screen in the center of the wall on the opposite side of the room. And right in the center was a picture of a room in which her power suit was encased in a tank similar to Pikachu's, only bigger.

"I guess it's here, then," Pikachu said.

"I think you're right," Samus replied.

That's it for this chapter. Thanks to everyone who's supporting this story. Please R&R, just no flames. Constructive criticism is fine. Gamer4 out.


	14. The Five Warriors

Gamer4 in. I have absolutely nothing to say.

Disclaimer: Yes! I own it! That's why I'm writing this! I still don't own it, and probably never will!

Chapter 14

The Five Warriors

A while after they finally got to the ground, Zelda and Kirby found themselves on a hill overlooking a road. There wasn't much to see here. "So, what now?" Zelda asked.

"I don't know," Kirby said, realizing, once again, that they'd been so focused on their goal that they'd forgotten about what they'd do when they got where they were going. "We should try to find the-"

He suddenly stopped speaking, and started looking around.

"What is it?" Zelda asked.

"Do you hear that?" Kirby asked.

"Hear what?"

"I'm going to check this out."

"What do you hear?" Zelda called out as Kirby ran off, following the road. He didn't answer.

She was about to call out again when she heard a crash behind her. She turned to see Bowser.

"I was looking for Peach," he growled, "but since I can't find her, I'll just take you."

He brought out his gun and fired. Zelda didn't have time to move before the projectile hit her. She fell to the ground, a trophy. Bowser gave a slight laugh as another Bowser stomped up to them. The clone began to dissolve into the same dark stuff that made up the creatures. It began to consume Zelda's trophy...

XXXX

Link was riding on Yoshi's back down a road in the desert. As far as they could tell, they were heading towards the ship. "I can't keep this up all day, Link," Yoshi said, panting a little. "We can keep going down here a little bit later, can't we?"

"There's a hill coming up where we can rest," Link said. "Just a little farther."

XXXX

On the hill, Zelda was waiting for them. However, she wasn't normal. She was surrounded by some sort of dark mist. As she waited, she leaned on the gun that had so recently made her into a trophy. She looked up as she saw Link and Yoshi starting to approach. She was getting ready to fire when she heard a voice behind her.

"Not today, Zelda," the voice said, and she felt a momentary pain in her back, and was a trophy again.

XXXX

Behind her, Pit was turning his blades back into a bow. "Thanks for that, Pit," Mario said. "I think she was about to shoot Link and Yoshi."

"I thought she was on your side," Pit said.

"I think she was being controlled somehow," Mario said. "Yeah, look!"

Pit looked just in time to see mist coming off of her trophy. As the darkness left her, the two noticed a gun next to her. "Wait a minute," Pit said, looking at it. "At the stadium, Wario had one of these things."

"What did he do with it?" Mario asked.

"It's what he used to shoot Peach," Pit said. "I don't think we can risk having this thing around." In a second, he had taken out his swords again and sliced it in two.

XXXX

"Is that the hill you were talking about, Link?" Yoshi asked, looking at a nearby hill.

"Yeah, stop there," Link said. The two went towards the hill.

As they approached, Link saw something that made him a little happy. Mario was sitting on top of the hill, one of his friends from the Smash Bros. Next to him was someone who seemed to be working with him. "Come on, Yoshi," he said.

"Wait, Link," Yoshi said. "Isn't that Zelda?"

Link looked over and saw that Yoshi was correct. Near Mario and his partner was Zelda, turned into a trophy.

"Do you think they're possessed?" Yoshi asked.

"Looks like it," Link said, drawing his sword. "Maybe if we take them out, they'll be back to normal."

And the two charged.

XXXX

As Pit turned to Mario, he saw something behind him. "Mario, look out!" he shouted. Mario turned around just in time to jump to the side and avoid Link, who just missed with his sword. Yoshi was next to him.

"What's going on?" Mario asked. "What's with attacking us?"

"I didn't think _you'd _go over, Mario," Link said. "You attacked Zelda."

"Yes," Mario said. "But you don't understand."

"What I understand is that either you've joined whoever's behind all this, or you're possessed by whoever it is, and either way, we need to take you out!"

With this, he shot an arrow towards Mario, who jumped out of the way. Pit countered with an arrow of his own, which nearly hit Yoshi. Mario jumped towards Link and shot a fireball at him. Link dodged and used his sword in an attempt to stab Mario in the chest. Mario jumped at Link and brought his fists down towards him, narrowly missing.

On the other side of the hill, Pit and Yoshi were having their own fight. Yoshi was eating every arrow Pit fired at him. Pit was trying to get in close with his sword, but wasn't doing that well. Yoshi pulled an egg out of nowhere and threw it at Pit, who was knocked backwards a bit, but stayed up. In his next second of inaction, Yoshi stuck out his tongue and ate the angel whole. Pit came out again, trapped inside an egg. He managed to break out, but was a little dazed, giving Yoshi some time to kick him in the face. Pit whirled around and this time, kicked Yoshi in the stomach. He went flying, and Pit followed up by firing an arrow. This time, Yoshi was too dazed to defend himself, and the arrow hit him in the heart. He turned into a trophy as the arrow disappeared.

Mario was having about the same amount of luck. He swung out with his cape, which caught Link in the face and sent him onto the ground. Mario took the chance: he stole Link's sword and drove it into the warrior, who became a trophy instantly. Mario now put the stolen sword in the sheath on Link's back.

XXXX

"What was all that about?" Pit asked.

"They thought we were under the influence of whoever's behind all this," Mario answered. "Link thought we attacked Zelda for that reason."

"Just a misunderstanding, huh?"

"Yeah, just a misunderstanding."

"Wait, do you hear something?"

Mario, listening, heard it too. It was the sound of a vehicle. They turned around in time to see a penguin of some kind in robes coming down the road in a car that looked like something Wario would drive.

As it drove by, Mario saw a place on the back where a bunch of trophies were being stored. Right now, he could only see one: Peach.

The arm suddenly lashed out and seized Link and Yoshi from the ground. They heard the penguin speaking as it drove by. "Yes! These two will do great!"

XXXX

As he drove away, King Dedede was feeling pretty good. Then, he heard something behind him. He turned and saw Kirby clinging onto the arm. "What the-" he exclaimed. "How did you get on here?"

"I heard you coming more than a mile away," Kirby answered. With this he pulled out a sword and sliced the arm off, releasing Link and Yoshi. He then proceeded to turn both back before they touched the ground.

"No!" Dedede shouted as he started to turn around. He saw Yoshi and Link standing there. "You don't understand! This needs to happen! If it doesn't, you have no idea what the consequences are!"

"Yeah, right," Link said, firing and arrow at the car as it drove by. It started breaking down, though it still kept going. Mario and Pit jumped down next to the other three.

Link turned to Mario. "Sorry about that, Mario," he said. "I though you were working with people like him." He motioned towards Dedede as he spoke.

"It's okay," Mario said. "Though, I think we should be heading towards him right now."

The five turned and began to chase Dedede down.

And that's all for this chapter. Thanks to everyone supporting this story. Please R&R, and constructive criticism is always fine. Flaming, however, is bad. Gamer4 out.


	15. The Cave and the Castle

Gamer4 in. I have nothing to say.

Disclaimer: I don't own Super Smash Bros., Subspace Emissary, or anything associated with them, except for a copy of the game.

Chapter 15

The Cave and the Castle

The five warriors stopped the chase of King Dedede when they arrived at a cave entrance with the vehicle outside it. Mario got closer to examine it. "This is Wario's," he said. "How did King Dedede get it?"

"I don't know," Link said. "But he doesn't have it anymore."

They turned to the cave. "You think he went in there?" Yoshi asked.

"He did," Link said. "His footprints are there."

He pointed at the ground and the others saw that he was right. The footprints led into the darkness of the cave. "How do you think he was carrying the trophies?" Pit asked.

"He dragged them," Link said, pointing to some ruts in the dirt where the trophies were obviously dragged into the cave. "Let's go in."

They entered, to find that the cave was very small. It was about the size of a room at the smash mansion. "What the-" Kirby said, looking around. "Where did he go?"

"I don't know," Link admitted. "But wherever he went, he's getting ahead of us. We need to find him."

"Wait," Mario said suddenly. "Do you guys here that?"

They listened and heard a rumbling sound outside. "What the heck?" Pit said. They left the cave and looked around for the noise.

"Up there!" Kirby said, looking up. They all looked up and saw the Halberd flying overhead.

"That's Meta Knight's ship!" he said.

"Another friend of your's?" Link asked, turning to him.

"Neither Dedede or Meta Knight are my friends," Kirby said.

"But you know them," Link insisted.

"Yeah, so?" Kirby asked.

"Do you know why Meta Knight would be doing this?"

"No. I don't see why he would be doing any of this. I don't see what he could gain from it."

"Then is Dedede behind it?"

"No, this stuff isn't Dedede's style," Kirby asked.

"Come on," Link said, looking at the cave, "let's find out where Dedede is."

They all turned back into the cave. When they were inside, Link started searching the place for clues as to where Dedede might have gone, while Mario addressed the others.

"So, does anyone have any idea who might be behind this?"

"Well," Link said as he was looking at the footprints on the ground, "it's not too far away from something Ganondorf might do. I wouldn't be surprised if he was at least involved, if he's not the leader."

"You, Kirby?"

"Well, I don't think it's Dedede."

"Yes, we've established that, but could he be involved?"

"Well, something about that seems wrong. We know Wario's involved, because back at the stadium, he declared it, and Bowser's involved because he was using that dark stuff that makes the creatures."

"That makes sense," Mario said.

"Yes, but they have something else in common. They were both carrying those giant guns when they attacked, so it seems like whoever's behind this is giving them to his followers, doesn't it?"

"It still makes sense."

"But King Dedede wasn't carrying one of them, which makes me think that he's not in league with whoever's doing all this. That, and he stole Wario's vehicle, and Wario's the one of the two who we know is in league with whoever's behind this."

"So what was he doing with those trophies?" Yoshi asked.

"Well, the trophies actually back up Kirby's theory," Mario said. "He stole Peach from Wario, which he wouldn't need to do if they were working together. If Kirby's right, then Dedede's most likely intention is to start his own collection. He's not involved with whatever's going on here, but he's taking advantage of it."

"Well, what about Meta Knight?" Pit asked. "Could he be involved?"

"It's not his style," Kirby said. "If he could do these things, he would have done it before now, back before I joined the Smash Bros. That's what makes me think that he's not the leader."

"What about a follower?" Yoshi asked.

"Unlikely," Kirby said. "As far as I know, he'd never work _for_ anyone, and wouldn't work _with _anyone unless there was something in it for him, or for another good reason. I can't see any way he's getting anything out of this, and I'm having trouble thinking of anyone who would be able to convince him to work with them in a different way."

"But it's his ship," Link said, now examining the walls. "Doesn't it seem like he's involved if the people behind this are using his ship?"

"I don't know," Kirby said. "It's just my theory that he's not involved."

"Okay, can anyone else think of someone?" Mario asked.

"No one," Pit said. Yoshi was shaking his head.

"What about you?" Kirby asked.

"Well, we know Bowser's involved, though I don't think he's calling the shots. None of this is his style."

"If anyone's interested," Link said, looking over from the wall he was examining, "I found where King Dedede went."

"Really?" Yoshi asked.

"Yeah," Link said, stepping back from the wall. "A secret passage. Should've seen that coming."

"How do you open it?" Yoshi asked, looking where Link was.

"It should be about... here," Link said, pushing against part of the wall. Another section, on the right of the cave, swung open like a door, revealing a secret passage out of the cave, with a small glimmer of light at the end.

"How did you find that?" Pit asked.

"I'm used to this stuff," Link answered. "I almost did it for a living before the Smash Bros."

The five entered the tunnel and continued on. As they did, Yoshi turned to Mario and Pit. "How did you end up on that hill, anyway?"

"We were up in the sky a little earlier before, and when we got back to the ground, we found someone we thought was the leader at first, and followed him. He led us out to near where that hill was, but then he managed to get away. We wandered a little bit, and found the hill. We decided to rest a little. When we saw Kirby and Zelda, we watched them. Kirby said he heard something -that was Dedede- and ran off. Bowser attacked Zelda, and we would have interfered, except that he started to put that dark stuff on Zelda, and we waited. We waited until Zelda was about to shoot Yoshi and Link. Pit stopped her, and that's when you came in."

At this point, they were leaving the tunnel. They looked up and saw what was obviously where Dedede had gone. There was a great castle sitting at the edge of a cliff. "That's Dedede's, all right," Kirby said.

"Let's go," Mario said, and they set off up the path.

That's all for now. Please R&R. Constructive criticism is always fine, but flames are bad. Thanks to everyone who's supporting this story. Gamer4 out.


	16. Wario at the Ruins

Gamer4 in. Nothing to say here.

Disclaimer: It's way too painful.

Chapter 16

Wario at the Ruins

Far away from this, in a darkened room, a man was sitting in a chair. He had red hair and green skin. Right now, he was looking at a monitor showing Bowser. "Did you get the four smashers you were ordered to?" he asked.

"No, Ganondorf," Bowser growled, looking angrily at the monitor. "Two more showed up and everything went wrong. I only got one of them."

"Which one?"

"Zelda."

"Ah, an old friend. When I was watching the monitor earlier, I saw King Dedede traveling across the desert in Wario's car. You remember Dedede, right?"

"Oh, yes," Bowser growled. "I remember him. What about him?"

"He was carrying three trophies. One of them was your girlfriend, Peach. I want you to go get them, and get him if you can. Think you can handle a fat penguin and three trophies?"

"I'll get them, you can count on it."

"Good. Get to it." As the screen turned off, Ganondorf leaned back in his seat, giving a wide grin.

XXXX

Back in the desert, Lucas and Red were looking off a cliff, where the Charizard they'd been following was flying towards a mountain. "We're going down there, aren't we?" Lucas asked.

"That's where the Charizard is going, so yes," Red answered. "Come on." And they began climbing down the side of the cliff.

XXXX

In front of the mountain, they watched as the Charizard flew into a doorway and into the darkness. "We're going in there?" Lucas asked.

"I need to get Charizard, so yes," Red answered.

"You might not want to go down there," said a voice behind them. They turned and saw Wario standing on one of the many pillars around the stone walkway. He was looking down at them, smiling.

"What are you doing here?" Lucas asked, glaring at the man who'd taken Ness.

In response, Wario jumped down in front of him. "I didn't want to leave your friend alone."

"Sorry, Wario," Red said, taking out Squirtle's pokeball. "He's with me."

"Oh, I'm scared now," Wario said. Red tossed the pokeball, Squirtle came out and the fight began.

Lucas threw a handful of fire at Wario, which was extinguished when Squirtle rammed into him from the bottom and rode up on a sort of waterfall. Wario landed on the ground, where he pulled a motorbike from nowhere, jumped on it, and drove at the two. He succeeded in ramming into Squirtle, who flew back into Lucas. The two jumped right back up, and Squirtle retaliated by pulling back into his shell and ramming into Wario as he jumped off his bike. He went flying back into a pillar, and responded by grabbing Lucas in his expanding mouth, chewed, and spit him out right into another pillar. Lucas threw a ball of lightning in response, which Wario dodged, and responded by Drilling himself upwards, catching Squirtle as he did. When they landed on the ground, Wario punched Squirtle with all his strength into a pillar, which collapsed on top of it. Wario was laughing, until he was frozen by PK Freeze, becoming a block of ice. Lucas showed absolutely no mercy when he immediately followed up by throwing a fireball. When Wario was freed from the ice, he was a trophy.

Lucas looked back and began going through the rock that had collapsed on Squirtle, and found him, also turned into a trophy. "Here," Red said, bringing Squirtle back to his Pokeball. "When he comes out, he'll be back to normal."

"So, we're definitely going in there?" Lucas said, looking at the tunnel like nothing had happened.

"Yeah, I need to get Charizard," Red said. "Are you still with me?"

"Yeah, just let me check something first."

As Red turned back to the tunnel, Lucas looked back around where he'd just fought Wario. Ness was nowhere to be found. Disappointed, he turned back to Red, to follow him into the yawning blackness.

XXXX

Back in King Dedede's cave, Dedede was looking at his three trophies. "Everything's going according to plan," he said to himself. He pulled out two badges. He attached one to Luigi's nose and one to Ness's chest. Suddenly, looking from Peach to his hand, he realized he didn't have anymore. "Or not," he quietly muttered. He looked at his own badge, and, hoping the three would understand when they woke, he pulled the badge off and put it on Peach. He stood back, admiring his work. "King Dedede, this is the best idea you've ever had."

Suddenly, a rumbling noise filled the room. "What the-" Dedede said, looking around the room. "What's that, an earthquake?"

Whatever it was, it caused the ceiling to crumble. One gigantic piece of stone landed on him, and he hit the floor, now a trophy.

XXXX

Looking through the hole in the roof, Bowser and his minions jumped down. "Search the place," Bowser growled. "Find Dedede, and if he's not out of the picture already, make it so."

"Yes, Bowser," one of the turtles said, and began searching around the chamber.

As this happened, Bowser looked for the trophies Dedede had had. There was only one in sight: Peach was lying, partially concealed, under a few bits of crumbled ceiling. "Well, at least there's one here," he muttered, picking her up. Turning around, he saw Dedede's trophy lying on the ground. Laughing, he walked up to it. "Tough times, huh, Dedede?" he growled. "If you'd joined us, like you should have, you might be sharing in the spoils."

Just then, the turtle he'd sent to look for Dedede returned. "King Bowser!" it said.

"What is it?"

"I couldn't find Dedede, but I did find a secret passage out of the castle."

"Great. Let's see where that goes, shall we?" Shouting out, he said, "Come on! We're on the move!" And one by one, they entered the secret passage.

That's it for now. Please R&R. Constructive criticism allowed, but flames have been bad, are bad, and always will be bad. Gamer4 out.


	17. Dedede's Castle

Gamer4 in. Nothing to say.

Disclaimer: I hate saying I don't own Super Smash Bros.

Chapter 17

Dedede's Castle

A little bit after Bowser entered the tunnel, the five warriors entered the chamber. "Come on," Mario said. "We need to search this place. Look for anything."

The five split up and took a look around the chamber. Pit, looking up, said, "Mario, look."

Mario looked up and saw a gaping hole in the ceiling. "Dedede didn't do that," he said.

"Looks like someone might have beat us here," Pit said.

"Question is, what were they doing? And were they on our side, or theirs?"

On another side, Kirby and Yoshi had found Dedede. "Well, there's some serious crud going on here," Yoshi said.

"Yeah," Kirby said. "Dedede was a lot of things, but not suicidal."

Closer to the hole, Link had already seen it, but he'd seen something that caught his attention even more. There were footprints on the ground. They led into the tunnel, but he was trying to recognize them. He knew them from somewhere, but he didn't know where. Suddenly, it snapped into place. "Guys," he said. They all came to him. "See those footprints? Leading into that cave?" When they looked, they saw it and nodded. "That's Bowser. He's been here."

"So, what are we waiting for," Mario asked, looking at them.

"I was about to ask the same thing," Pit said, breaking his bow into swords.

XXXX

A little way into the tunnel, Mario raised the question he'd raised back at the cave. "So, does anyone actually have any idea who's behind this?"

"Why don't we ask Bowser, when we find him," Link said. "We're gaining on him."

"How do you know?" Mario asked. "The freshness of the tracks?"

"That, and he's right around the next corner."

They all looked at him. He responded to the looks by saying, "He's breathing so loudly I could find him in the dark."

They all listened, but didn't hear anything. _Oh, well, _Mario was thinking, _he _is _part wolf._

"So, what are we going to do about him?" Mario asked.

"Well, he's got his lackeys with him, so we have to take that into account."

"So we're going to ambush him?" Pit asked, smiling.

"With everything we've got. You with us, Yoshi, Kirby?"

"All the way," they muttered back.

"All right, let's go," Link said, and they jumped around the corner.

Mario immediately jumped on a goomba's head, killing it instantly. Yoshi stomped on another, Pit and Link both shot a turtle, and Kirby inhaled Bowser himself. When he spit him out, he had Bowser's eyebrows, hair, and horns.

"Oh, you five," Bowser growled, looking at them. "I was supposed to bring your trophies in today."

"Sorry to disappoint," Mario said, throwing a fireball. It hit Bowser, but didn't do much.

"Kill them, and get me their trophies," Bowser said, turning his back on them and continuing down the tunnel. "We'll bring them to Ganondorf."

Pit stabbed two goombas through where he assumed their chests were, knocking them against the wall. Link threw a bomb at a turtle, which exploded. Mario was jumping around on them, throwing fireballs that were just as effective. Yoshi was eating them, laying them, and beating the snot out of their eggs. Kirby was blowing fire at any foolish enough to get near him. Eventually, a turtle got in close and knocked Kirby onto the ground. When he got back up, he'd lost his costume. He retaliated by jumping into the air, taking a sword out of nowhere, and bringing it down on the turtle that did it. He then took out two goombas at once with a hammer. Pit shot another in the heart. He then took out three turtles by making his bow again, spinning it like a propellor. He chopped up three turtles at once. Link threw a bomb into the center of another group, who were all killed, just as they were about to jump Mario, who was taking out more goombas with his cape.

After a bit, they realized they'd taken out all the competition, and ran down the tunnel to Bowser.

XXXX

They finally found him on a cliff at the end of the tunnel. This time, Mario saw something he hadn't seen in the cave. Bowser was carrying a trophy: Princess Peach. "You're kidnaping her again?"

"What can I say? We were meant for each other!" Bowser shouted back.

"She never loved you, Bowser!"

"She just hasn't realized it yet!"

Mario jumped into the air and attempted to bring his fists down on Bowser, but veered to the side when Bowser held Peach up, knowing Mario wouldn't attack her.

"I'll get him, Mario!" Pit shouted, drawing his bow. He fired, and as Bowser was dodging, Kirby saw something shiny fly off of Peach's trophy. Bowser jumped over the cliff, and came back up in his clownmobile.

"Another day, Mario," Bowser shouted. "But you will be ours soon!"

"I can't wait to see that!" Mario shouted.

As Bowser flew away, Kirby examined the shiny thing that had come off of Peach. It was a... badge. A badge with Dedede's face on it. It had been a long day, and he hadn't really had much to eat, aside from Bowser. He looked around. It probably didn't matter...

XXXX

"Kirby!" Link called. Kirby looked up from whatever he was doing.

"Yeah, Link?" he asked.

"We've got to get out of here!"

"Why the rush, Link?" Mario asked. "What's going on?"

"There's darkness coming over the castle. I don't want to be here when it is."

They all saw it. "I think you have a point," Mario said, and they started running.

XXXX

On the other side of the tunnel, just outside of Dedede's castle, the Ancient Minister and two of his robots were setting off another bomb. Feeling sadness inside him, knowing he'd never see these two again, the Ancient Minister slowly floated away. He watched as the bomb hit zero, and the two were consumed.

And there, far from where anyone could see him, the Ancient Minister wept for the misfortune surrounding him.

Well, that's it for now. Wow, two chapters in one day. I didn't think I'd actually do it. Thanks to everyone who's supporting this story, it means a lot. Please R&R, but flames are still bad. Constructive criticism, however, is fine. Gamer4 out.


	18. The Ruins

Gamer4 in. Nothing to say. (Like you didn't see it coming.)

Disclaimer: I still don't own Super Smash Bros.

Chapter 18

The Ruins

As Ganondorf sat in his chair, the screen flickered, and a new image appeared on it: dark mist surrounding a gigantic right hand wearing a glove. "Yes, Master Hand?" Ganondorf asked.

"How are the plans coming along?" Master Hand asked.

"We've lost contact with Wario, but Bowser is still in the field," Ganondorf said. "King Dedede was interfering, but Bowser took care of that complication."

"And the ship?"

"Still under construction, but it will be finished soon. When it is, we won't need that ship we took from Meta Knight, or that pathetic excuse for a Minister."

"Good. Keep me posted."

"Yes, Master Hand," Ganondorf said, putting his arm across his chest in a salute. As Master Hand disappeared, he made a smile.

XXXX

Deep in a ruined temple in the desert, underneath a mountain, Lucas and Red were still on the trail of the Charizard. Right now, they were in a long room with torches set up every few feet along the walls. In the center of the room was a trophy that looked like some sort of dinosaur with a giant bulb on its back. "What is that?" Lucas asked.

"That's an Ivysaur," Red answered. "It's a plant pokemon. I think I have an extra pokeball here." He reached into his pocket and took out three pokeballs. "This one has Squirtle in it," he said, putting it back. "These two are empty. I wasn't planning on getting one of these, but since I have an extra pokeball, I should get it anyways." With this, he pushed the button on one of the pokeballs, and, as it grew, he tossed it over the trophy. A beam of light left it as it went over the trophy, and the light consumed the trophy, which disappeared.

"When I let it out, it'll be alive again, and will fight with us."

"Is that how it works where you come from?"

"Yeah," Red answered. "Except they're not usually trophies."

"I didn't think so," Lucas said, as they continued on the trail. "Though, I wonder why this one was a trophy."

"A good question," Red said. He'd just been wondering the same thing. "It was probably defeated, and that raises the question: who defeated it?"

"Well, I'm willing to bet it wasn't another Trainer," Lucas said. "If it was, it probably would have been taken."

"It would have," Red replied, "but I don't think it was an enemy , because it wouldn't have been there in that case either. The people turning the smashers into trophies are taking the trophies, so if they were the ones to do this, than they would have taken it just the same as a Trainer would have."

"Then who?"

"I honestly don't know. No one I can think of would have done it without taking it afterward."

"But someone did."

"Yeah. Someone did. Just a question to think about: why did they leave it here? If we can figure that out, it will help figure out who left it there."

"What if they did it to help us?"

"I'm not sure if that's possible," Red said. "They would have to have known that we were coming down here. Who would have known that, aside from Wario, and he would never have defeated it, and then left it there."

"Well, maybe someone defeated it and left it there just in case we came by."

"Unlikely, but possible."

As they had been speaking, they had come up on a large door, which was slightly ajar. They looked up at it. "What do you think is behind this?" Lucas asked.

"I think Charizard might have been through here," Red said, as he pushed it the rest of the way open.

Inside, they saw Charizard sitting there, waiting for them. As soon as the door was opened, it jumped towards them, and the fight began.

Red threw Ivysaur's ball onto the ground, where it popped open and Ivysaur came out. Lucas summoned a sphere of ice that slammed into Charizard, turning him into ice for good measure. When he was released, Ivysaur swung two vines on its front at Charizard, who was thrown into a wall. Lucas threw some fire, which Charizard didn't seem to like, since he rammed into Lucas, picked up a boulder, and broke it with his head. The breaking rock hit Lucas as he sat on the ground. Ivysaur jumped underneath Charizard as this was happening, and fired seeds from the flower on his back, which slammed Charizard into the ceiling. Here, Red took Ivysaur back and brought out Squirtle, who did his waterfall thing, slamming Charizard back into the ground. Lucas then finished him off by throwing a ball of lightning into him. Charizard hit the ground, now a trophy.

"I got you, Charizard," Red said, taking out a pokeball and doing the same thing he did with Ivysaur.

"Hey, Red," Lucas said, getting Red's attention. "Look at this place!"

It was here that Red finally noticed something about the room they'd just been fighting in. It was perfectly round, and went up so high they couldn't see the ceiling.

"How do we get out?" Lucas asked. "The door is shut."

Red turned and saw that the door was, indeed, shut. He doubted he could open it. "Well, I think the only thing we can do, right now, is climb."

"You first," Lucas said, looking at the darkness that hid the ceiling.

Well, that's all for now. Sorry if this wasn't the best. Please R&R, unless you're going to flame. You can constructively criticize, but flames are bad. Gamer4 out.


	19. Galleom

Gamer4 in. Yeah, it looks like I didn't update for a while. Well, let's just get right to it.

Disclaimer: I still don't own Smash Bros.

Chapter 19

Galleom

Back at the desert, Marth, Ike, and Meta Knight were all looking over a cliff at something driving through the desert. "What the heck is that?" Ike asked, leaning forward.

"It looks like a tank," Meta Knight said. "You think it has something to do with that guy with the bombs?"

"Probably," Marth said. "Though I don't know what it would be doing for him."

"Let's find out," Ike said. With this, he jumped down and began racing after it.

"Is he always like this?" Meta Knight asked Marth, turning to him.

"Pretty much," Marth answered.

"Well, let's go," Meta Knight said, jumping after Ike.

"Might as well," Marth said, before jumping after the other two.

XXXX

They chased the thing for a while before it finally started slowing down.

"What's going on?" Marth asked.

"Maybe it's gotten to where it was going," Ike said, turning to him. "Though I'm not sure where that is."

As Meta Knight looked around, the other two swordsmen were looking at the tank. Meta Knight was looking at what looked like the entrance to some ruins, below them. They were, once again, on the edge of a cliff. Ike and Marth were watching as the tank began to transform. It changed until it wasn't a tank anymore. Instead, it was some kind of robot, which was glaring down at them.

"Are you done with your observing yet, Meta Knight?" Marth asked him, as he and Ike backed away from the robot.

"Yes I am," Meta Knight said. They turned and realized that he was beside them. They all took out their swords and pointed them at the robot. "Let's take this thing out."

The robot stepped forward, with Marth jumping out of the way just in time. Marth brought his sword up towards it's underside, but it was deflected like the thing was wearing armor. Ike threw his sword up into the air, where it began spinning. He jumped up, caught it, and brought it down on its head. It responded by turning back into a tank and shooting forward. They all managed to jump over it, and as they turned around to face it again, they saw that it had turned back into its robot form. Meta Knight flew up and drilled into the thing's helmet. It stepped back in pain. Marth followed up by ramming his sword into its foot. It retaliated by jumping towards them, and jumping again, and again. Luckily, they managed to avoid the feet. It turned around and punched at Ike, who was thrown back into Marth. Meta Knight responded by drilling into its chest. It was pushed back, and fell off of the cliff. Ike and Marth, having recovered, ran over to look as the robot fell down. It hit the ground in front of the ruins entrance, and broke right through it, continuing its fall.

"What was that thing?" Marth asked.

"I don't know," Meta Knight said, "but it's gone now."

XXXX

Back down in the ruins, Red and Lucas were still trapped in the round room. As they stood, looking for a way out, they heard a crashing sound above them. They looked up to see light coming down, and debris raining down. Red was hit in the head by a falling rock and hit the ground, unconscious. Lucas, who managed to stay out of the way, watched as a robot fell and hit the ground. It came out of the dust and grabbed both of them in its hand. As Lucas watched, the top of its head came up slightly, and he saw a timer that had been hidden there. The thing began to fly up. Lucas turned to Red.

"Wake up," he said. He didn't.

Lucas watched as they shot up out of the chamber. He looked around as he saw that they were back where they had started the ruins trip. He looked back at the timer. 10 seconds. He summoned a ball of lightning that struck the thing in the arm. The arm was detached and he and Red fell down towards the earth.

XXXX

The three swordsmen were laying on the cliff overlooking the ruins entrance. Marth glanced in the direction of the ruins and saw Red and Lucas falling towards the ground. "Meta Knight!" he shouted in Meta Knight's direction. He looked up and saw the two falling. He ran forward and jumped.

XXXX

Lucas knew that he and Red were both going to die. He saw the ground falling up towards them. Overhead, the bomb concealed in the robot's head had gone off, and the darkness was expanding. It didn't matter. He would be dead before the darkness touched him.

Suddenly, he felt a lurch behind him. Looking back, he saw a strange figure holding him and Red from behind. He looked back. The ground had stopped coming towards him at about two inches. As he looked back, he saw Wario's trophy being sucked into the darkness. Looking back at the figure, he felt relief. He was going to make it after all.

XXXX

Back with Ike and Marth, Meta Knight set Lucas and Red down. "Who are you?" Lucas asked.

"My name is Meta Knight," Meta Knight responded. "This is Marth and Ike. Who are you two?"

"My name is Lucas, and this is Red," Lucas answered. "Thank you for saving us."

"No problem," Meta Knight said. As they spoke, Red woke up.

"What happened?" he asked as he looked around.

Lucas explained it to him. "Meta Knight saved us," Lucas finished.

"Thank you," Red said. "And thank you, Lucas," he said.

Lucas, for the first time in a while, smiled as he extended his hand to Red. Red, also smiling, took it.

Well, that's all for now. Thanks to everyone supporting this story. Please R&R, but no flames, please. Constructive criticism is fine. Gamer4 out.


	20. The Giant Diddy

Gamer4 in. Man, it's been a while since I updated this one. I hate writer's block! Anyways, on with the show.

Disclaimer: I still don't own Smash Bros.

Chapter 20

The Giant Diddy

The Ancient Minister was watching the sphere expand. As it expanded, so did the sadness in his heart. He felt sad for the robots that died to create that thing, and for what? His life was in shambles. Those robots were being sacrificed so some random hand could take the world for its own? But he had to: the hand had threatened to destroy his home and it's island if he didn't, then those robots would die anyway. Everything seemed so pointless.

He was jerked out of this reverie when he heard an arrow being fired. He turned around just in time to dodge it. Looking down, he saw the one who fired it: the angel. Four others were with him, a swordsman in green, a dragon, a man in a red hat, and a round, pink, marshmallow thing. He began flying backwards, shooting at them with the gun under his platform. "How many times must I tell you," he said, in that toneless voice of his, "what is to come cannot be stopped by anyone. You must surrender or die."

"Those words sound familiar," the green one said. "I think Ganondorf used to say them! He was always stopped, though."

The Minister continued flying backwards until he felt a jerk beneath him. Looking down, he saw three of his robots: two on the ground, one attached to the bomb beneath his platform. The bomb came free, and it and the robot who was pulling on it fell. The bomb landed on the ground, but the robot fell apart on contact. The two others opened the bomb. For a second, the Minister considered stopping them, but was forced to face reality: when he'd said no one could stop what was happening, he'd meant that _no one _could stop it, not even himself. He sadly flew away, giving a last nod to the robots. As he flew away, he looked back to see the five trying to get the robots off the bomb. He sighed once more, then turned and flew away, feeling sadness grip him again when he heard the bomb detonate.

XXXX

Back in the jungle, Fox and Diddy were still walking on. Diddy turned to Fox. "Where are we going?" he asked.

"We're going to find DK," Fox answered. "After that, if you're still with me, we'll go and find my ship, which I'm going to do whether you're with me or not."

"If DK is with you, I will be too," Diddy said. "So, exactly where are we goi-"

He was cut off when something that looked like a laser hit him in the chest. He flew back a short distance, and landed, face-up, on the ground, now a trophy. Looking ahead, Fox saw Bowser standing there, laughing like a maniac. "Nice seeing you again, Fox," he said. "Too bad I have to take your trophy away from here." He aimed the gun and prepared to fire. Fox dodged and landed several feet away. Bowser, still laughing, pointed at Diddy with one claw. More of that dark stuff came from nowhere and consumed the trophy. After being on it for a few seconds, it rolled off of him. Fox watched, open-mouthed, as the dark stuff formed into... Diddy. Well, it looked like Diddy, if Diddy was darker-colored and had black mist rolling off of him. It landed on the ground and took out its guns, aiming them right at him. Bowser laughed again. "Give up, Fox. Either I shoot you down with this gun, or he shoots you down with those. Which one?"

For a second, Fox suddenly looked up and to the side like he heard something. It happened too quickly for Bowser to be sure whether he'd actually seen it or not. Fox suddenly smiled. "I'll take Falco's gun," he said.

"Falco?" Bowser said. "That bird from-" he was cut off when a couple of lasers missed him by a few inches. Looking towards where they'd come from, he saw an Arwing being piloted right towards him. As it streaked towards them, he saw Falco steering it. It soared overhead, and Falco opened up the cockpit and dropped out. Landing on the ground, he gave an upward kick in Bowser's direction, sending the gun flying. He then took out his blasters and fired at the gun again and again. It was destroyed in midair. Fox ran forward, drawing his blasters as he did. Bowser, seeing he was outmatched, jumped backward in an incredibly long jump, and rose on his clownmobile. "See you later, chumps," he said, flying away.

Fox suddenly remembered the Dark Diddy. Turning, he saw that it had grown, so that it looked more like Dark King Kong than Dark Diddy Kong. He tapped Diddy's trophy stand, and he was revived instantly. For a second, he lay there moaning, then he looked up and saw his giant, evil self. He made a strange noise that sounded like "mommy." The thing began lumbering towards them. "What's going on?" Diddy asked.

"We'll fill you in later," Fox said. "Falco's here, he'll help us."

"Falco?" Diddy said, turning to him.

"That's the name, don't wear it out," Falco responded. With this he jumped towards the giant. Fox followed. Diddy, after a moment's hesitation, jumped forward too.

The creature glowered down at them, then pulled a gun from nowhere and fired a giant peanut at them. It exploded right next to Diddy, who was thrown backward by the blast. He got up just in time to see Fox do his fire thing, right into the giant's chest. It stumbled backwards, right into Falco throwing his reflector at him. It electrified him, giving Diddy a chance to hit it in the chin with his jetpack. But it wasn't down yet. It threw a colossal banana on top of Fox, who, while he wasn't hurt, now had to spend some time climbing out from under the slippery thing. Falco took over, doing his own version of the fire thing, knocking it down again. Unfortunately, he knocked it right into Diddy, who hit the ground, nearly getting crushed. He shot his own peanut at the behemoth, but it just seemed to agitate it. It swung around and swatted Diddy away like a fly. He flew into a tree, but didn't lose consciousness. He looked over and saw Fox finish climbing out from under the banana. They all looked at each other, and they knew what they were going to do. As one, they all jumped forward and drove up into the creature, Fox and Falco using their fire, Diddy using his jetpack. They all landed it right on the thing's neck. It made a gagging noise, clutching at its throat, stumbled around for a second, then collapsed on the ground, a trophy again. As they watched it, it dissolved into black mist.

"Well, that was fun," Falco said, turning around.

"Where are you going?" Fox asked as his friend turned around.

"Before I saw you, I was looking for the Great Fox. I saw you standing on that hill, and I couldn't really leave you there, could I? Who's the monkey, by the way?"

"You remember Donkey Kong, right?" Falco nodded. "This is Diddy, his friend."

"Ah. Well, maybe he can help us," Falco said, turning and walking the other way.

"Wait!" Diddy shouted, jumping forward and pulling him back. "Donkey got shot by Bowser! He turned him into a trophy and took him!"

"Well, I wish I could help," Falco said, looking up at him, "but I have to find my ship."

He turned again, but Diddy jumped up, pulling him to the ground, and started dragging him away. Falco had apparently decided to go quietly. Fox started to follow, with his face in his hand, when he suddenly got the feeling that they were being watched. He paused for a second, looking back at the trees, remembering the eyes. There wasn't anything there, but he could have sworn...

He was jerked back to reality by Falco calling back to him, and he turned and ran after the other two.

If he'd stayed, he might have seen the face look out of the bushes.

XXXX

The three continued down the path that Fox and Diddy had been traveling on before, until they came to a waterfall that fell down hundreds of feet into the ocean below. Across the ocean a little bit, they could see a gigantic, floating island.

"Well, there's something you don't see every day," Falco commented, looking at it, floating high up in the air.

"Look!" Diddy shouted, looking down at the ocean. They saw some sort of ship flying towards the island in the sky. Chained to the end of the ship was none other than Donkey Kong himself, or at least, his trophy.

"We've got to get on that thing!" Diddy shouted.

"Relax," Falco said, looking at the ship. "That thing's heading straight for the island, if we find a way to get there, we can cut them off."

"How?" Fox asked casually.

"Like that," Falco said, nodding toward a point several feet away from the cliff. Following the gaze, Fox and Diddy saw the Great Fox rising above the cliff. "I'd say we're about to kill two wolves with one stone."

Well, that's all for now. Thanks to everyone supporting this story. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Hopefully, I'll update more often from now on. Please R&R, but no flames, please. Constructive criticism is just fine. Gamer4 out.


	21. Samus and Ridley

Gamer4 in. And, as per usual, nothing to say.

Disclaimer: Yeah...

Chapter 21

Samus and Ridley

Back on the island in the sky, a robot went flying through a doorway and down a pit on the other side. Samus and Pikachu looked through the doorway, which they'd just reached. It led into a completely circular room. In the center was a tank, and in the tank was Samus's suit.

"Finally," Pikachu said, trying to catch his breath after running for a while. They ran up to the tank. "You know how to get that thing open, right?"

"No," Samus admitted. "Not the way the creatures are doing it, anyways." As she said this, she took out her weapon. She put it in its whip form and prepared to break it open. She was about to swing when they heard a noise behind them. Turning, they saw the bridge they'd come in on retracting into the wall behind them. Suddenly, a series of footsteps echoed behind them. Turning, they saw a couple of things walking up behind them that resembled the suit they'd just been coming after.

"What are these things?" Pikachu asked, backing away a little.

"More rip-offs of me," she said. "This happens way too often." She readied her gun as she turned to the one on the right, as Pikachu turned to the one on the left.

The things lumbered towards them, raising their arm cannons as they did so. Samus fired a shot from her gun, hitting one of the things in the chest. It slid backwards about an inch, but was otherwise unfazed. It fired its cannon at her. She dodged, landing a few feet away from where she started. The thing came forward until it was standing over her. It was here that she raised her foot and smashed into the visor. She stood, expecting whatever was inside to fall to the ground. However, it was still standing. Looking inside the smashed visor, she saw that it was actually a robot, not the kind they'd been fighting, rather than a creature wearing a rip-off of her suit. She kicked in its chest, and it went flying, landing on its back. This gave her a bit of time to see how Pikachu was doing. As she turned, he rammed into his opponent with an incredible amount of force. It was still on its feet, and fired a missile at Pikachu, who narrowly dodged, allowing the missile to hurtle past him and into the wall behind him. Samus called out to him.

"They're not creatures!" she called. "They're robots!"

Pikachu didn't respond, but gave her a quick look to show he understood, and called down a bolt of lightning that hit both of them. He seemed to be somehow immune to it, but the robot went flying back, electricity still crackling around it when it hit the ground. It wasn't down yet, though. But Samus didn't get to watch what happened next, though. She had to worry about her own robot, which had gotten back to its feet and was currently rolling around her, as a morph ball, trying to catch her with a bomb. She was dodging, but was going to get hit eventually. Looking over, she saw Pikachu still fighting. After dodging yet another missile, he saw her being assaulted by a morph ball. He probably didn't fully understand it, but he knew it wasn't good. Looking back at the robot, he saw it loading up a super missile. He jumped towards the other robot just as his enemy let the super missile go. Getting out of the way just in time, he watched with a bit of satisfaction as it crashed into the morph ball. Or at least, next to it. It was still alive, but it was forced to go back to its normal form. Samus let her whip go, wrapping it around the robot. Pikachu was just about to ram into his opponent again, but just as he was about to go, the robot picked him up, and was starting to raise its cannon to his face. Pikachu watched in fear. Samus happened to glance over at this moment, and took her opportunity. She let the robot she had wrapped in her whip go, sending it flying into the robot about to kill Pikachu. Both were sent flying over the cliff. Pikachu dropped onto the ground, panting slightly.

"Thank you," he said, looking at Samus.

"Don't mention it," she said, turning her attention, once again, to the tank holding her suit. She let her whip go, and it broke on contact with it. In the distance, they could hear alarms blaring.

"Time to go?" Pikachu asked. Looking back, he saw the bridge extending again.

"Just a second," Samus said, stepping forward to reclaim her suit.

XXXX

As they spoke, a group of robots (the ones they had fought to get to the room) were hurtling towards them. Just as they arrived, the door was blasted off its hinges, crushing a couple of the robots. A couple of the other robots, taking no heed of the obvious danger, rushed into the room. There was a bang, and one of them came flying back out of the room, breaking against the opposite wall. There was an electric sound, and, though they couldn't see it, the other robot was being shut down too. Out of the room came Samus wearing her suit once again, with Pikachu following close behind her. They proceeded to go down the hall, looking for an exit.

XXXX

Their search eventually led them to a completely round room, tall and very large. Across the room, they could see a door. "That's the way out," Samus said, looking at it.

"How do you know?" Pikachu asked, looking around the room.

"I saw a room like this from the outside when I first got here," Samus said. "There was a door to the great outdoors there."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Pikachu asked.

As the two set off towards the door, something suddenly swooped down out of nowhere, picked Samus up, and shot up into the air. Here, it finally slowed enough for Pikachu to see what it was: a dragon. It had Samus in one of its hands, and was currently dragging her face along the steel wall. If she hadn't had her suit on, her face would have scraped off. Pikachu, thinking fast, called down a bolt of lightning that struck the dragon in the face, causing him to let Samus fall to the ground. It was probably a painful landing, but she was still alive. The dragon's landing was even more painful, since he had no suit to protect him. But it still got up, roaring at them angrily. Samus stood, and Pikachu could hear her breathing through her suit. For some reason, she sounded furious. She raised her arm cannon and fired a missile at the dragon. It hit it in the face, which it couldn't have been too happy about. It glowered down at them, and reached down to swipe at them. They got out of the way, and Pikachu fired a ball of electricity at the arm while it was still on the ground. The dragon stepped back, then launched itself into the sky, and was momentarily invisible, until it came shooting down, aiming to land on them with as much force as it could. They got out of the way, but Pikachu was in no way prepared for the tail that came lashing out of nowhere, slamming Pikachu into the wall behind him. Samus jumped up towards the dragon, towards its chin, and began spinning around , with electricity coming out of her suit as she did so. She slammed into the dragon's chin. It fell over backwards, landing on the ground, but managing to stand again. It spun, trying to get both Samus and Pikachu in one shot. It didn't work, to the extent that it allowed Pikachu to climb up onto his tail as it came by, and climb up to his head, calling more lightning down, hitting it on the head again. What was more, this happened just as Samus launched a missile at the beast's head. Seeming unable to take this, it fell over sideways, landing on the ground, dead.

"What was that thing?" Pikachu asked, looking at the dead dragon.

"It's Ridley," Samus said, her voice filled with anger. "He and I go way back. It's not a good history, either. I don't really want to talk about it right now."

"Then why don't we go?" Pikachu asked, "Before something else happens?"

"Good idea," Samus said, turning and opening the door behind them. Stepping through it, they smelled fresh air, or Pikachu did, at least. Having been trapped for so long, the air couldn't have been more welcome to him. Looking down, they saw a doorway that led into the ground. As they looked at it, a couple of robots came out, carrying a bomb.

"I guess we've found where we're going next," Pikachu said, looking at the doorway.

"I'd say so," Samus said, holding her arm bearing her cannon up a bit.

XXXX

Back in the room they'd just left, there was an alcove high above the ground, a good place to see but not be seen. Standing there was a robed figure, but it wasn't the Ancient Minister. He was looking at the form of Ridley's dead body, far below. "Good, Samus, good," he muttered to himself. "The Smash Bros. are performing admirably. But there is still so much to come. Can you face the next wave of challenges, Samus?"

With this, he turned and stepped forward, vanishing as he did so.

And that's all for now. Thanks to all of you out there supporting this story. I honestly didn't expect this story to be as popular as it is. Anyways, please R&R, please avoid flaming, constructive criticism is just fine. Gamer4 out.


	22. The Two Captains

Gamer4 in. Sorry for the long wait. I was on a hiatus from fanfiction, I guess you might say, for reasons that I shall take to my grave. Anyways, I'm back now, so let's get started.

Disclaimer: I haven't gained control of the Smash Bros. franchise since last time I updated, though I probably had the time.

Chapter XXII

The Two Captains

Elsewhere on the same island, a gigantic robot was asleep, or as asleep as a robot can get. It was still in a standing position, but it's eyes were shut, and it seemed dead to the world.

But that was probably just as well. There were several strange plant creatures on him that seemed to be throwing some kind of party. Suddenly, the robot came online and noticed the multicolored elf-creatures dancing around on it. It extended its arms outwards and spun as fast as it could, though its base remained stationary. The things fell to the ground and seemed to turn into spirits that floated upwards. The robot then turned its attention to the strange man that was on the ground, with some more of the creatures around him.

It was a very strange man. He only had a little bit of hair on his head, and a very large nose. His head was inside a space helmet, and his body was inside a space suit. At the moment, he was shivering as he looked up at the monstrous robot. "I'm sorry," he said in a small, quivering voice. "I can't always keep control of them. They didn't mean any harm." It was hard to tell if the robot had registered any of what the man had just said. The man began to tremble worse then ever as it moved forward, its eyes turning red as it did so.

The man was just getting ready to kick the bucket when one of the creatures tapped it on the shoulder. "Olimar," it said. The man, Olimar, turned to see what the creature was pointing at. When he saw what it was, he got off the road that he and the robot were standing on right away.

Shooting down the road was another man, this time in a blue race car. The car had no wheels, and was shooting along without touching the ground. As they watched in awe, the top opened and the man jumped out of it, going higher than any normal man would ever be able to go. In the air, he leaned towards the robot, and drew back his hand in a fist. As he punched the monstrosity in the head, Olimar thought he heard him say something that sounded like "Falcon PUNCH!" though he couldn't think of what this meant. The man's fist had fire around it as it rammed into the robot's forehead, sending it plummeting to the ground. The man jumped on to its face and used his opponent's falling form to cushion his fall. He then jumped off and walked over to Olimar. Though Olimar couldn't see it, the gigantic robot was now permanently offline.

As the man approached, Olimar wasn't sure whether to be scared or not. Then the man spoke. "And who are you?" he asked.

"My name's Olimar," Olimar said.

"Were you working with that robot, or it's programmers?"

"No. The Pikmin I was traveling with were having some sort of party on it when it woke up. I think it was about to kill me when you came."

"Do you know who's island this is?"

"No, my ship just crash-landed here. It happens more often than I'm willing to admit. What's your name, by the way?"

"Captain Falcon. I'm looking for the edge of the island, where I left my ship. (A/N: I really don't know what that thing is. Anyone who's played F-Zero, feel free to enlighten me.) There have been strange power surges coming from this island, so I came to investigate. I want to get to the edge of the island and send a signal to anyone who might be able to help us. If you want to get off this island, I suggest you come with me."

"You can help me?"

"Of course. I wouldn't leave anyone behind. Follow me."

As Captain Falcon walked off, Olimar only paused to mutter, "What a guy!" before setting off after him.*

XXXX

Just off the edge of the island, Falco was piloting an Arwing. Diddy was squished in behind him, as the members of Star Fox had warned him he would be. Luckily, he wasn't claustrophobic, and was actually excited to be in something like it. Of course, even if he was claustrophobic, he'd deal with it to help Donkey. As he looked out of the cockpit, he saw that Falco was coming up on the ship with Donkey Kong chained to the top. He felt excitement coming up inside him, but didn't interfere with Falco as he flew towards it.

XXXX

On a cliff overlooking the edge of the island, Captain Falcon and Olimar were looking at the Arwing chasing the ship. Captain Falcon suddenly realized that he recognized the captive on the ship. "They have Donkey Kong!" he said. "I never thought I'd see him chained!"

As they watched, the top of the Arwing opened and Diddy fell out, adjusted his jetpack so he was propelled above the ship just out of reach of the guards around Donkey Kong. He pulled out his peanut guns and fired over and over again at them, and they were all blown off. He allowed his jetpack to carry him down to the ship, where he touched the trophy base and freed his friend at last. Finally, Captain Falcon spoke again. "I think that those weren't the only guards. We need to get down there and help them."

"But how do we get down there from up here?" Olimar asked. As soon as the words left his mouth, he had a sudden sense of foreboding. "Wait, we're not going to-"

He never finished that sentence. Captain Falcon grabbed him on the back and jumped of the cliff and towards the ship.

XXXX

On the ship, Donkey was questioning Diddy about what had happened since he'd been trophyized. "Did you get Bowser yet?"

"No, I was trying to get you. I found Fox and Falco, though."

"Fox and Falco? I didn't think I'd see them again."

"They helped me to rescue you."

Their conversation was cut short when Captain Falcon and Olimar landed on the ship. "Hello, Donkey," Captain Falcon said. "Long time, no see."

"Another familiar face," Donkey said.

"Be careful, Donkey," Captain Falcon said. "The guards Diddy took out can't have been the only ones." No sooner had he said this than at least a dozen climbed out from the lower part of the ship. They drew close to each other, and even Olimar got himself ready for the fight.

One of the guards, who was carrying a gun of some kind, knelt and fired three rapid shots at them. Olimar jumped out of the way, and started pulling Pikmin out of the ground. He grabbed one by the legs and others grabbed on to each other, until Olimar was holding a whip of them. He grabbed the guard with the gun and jerked him off of the ship. Captain Falcon jumped forward and did his falcon punch thing again, nearly obliterating two of the guards. Diddy pulled out his guns again and shot them at a guard carrying a lightsaber. The guard moved the lightsaber to block the peanuts and they bounced back at Diddy. Donkey jumped over his baseball-cap wearing friend and brought both his fists down on the guard, crushing it into a pulp. Captain Falcon took the lightsaber and started taking out more guards. Olimar was still using his Pikmin-whip. Eventually, the remaining guards fell.

"Are you okay?" Diddy asked, turning to his friend. "After being a trophy?"

"I'm fine," Donkey said.

"What's it like, being a trophy?"

"Well, it's like you aren't anything. It's hard to-"

"Look out!" Captain Falcon shouted, jumping at Donkey Kong. For a second, the two apes were confused, until they saw the rocket that Captain Falcon was knocking out of the air. They looked up to see another gun-toting guard pointing it at them, ready to fire. Just as it was about to pull the trigger, however, several lasers came out of the sky and blasted him off. They looked up to see Falco in his Arwing, giving them a thumbs-up. Diddy waved good-bye, calling, "Thanks for the help!"

Suddenly, Olimar had a realization. "Who's flying this thing?"

"Relax," Captain Falcon said. "This thing is on auto-pilot, I think. Those things were only here to guard Donkey Kong."

"But where is it going?" Donkey asked.

"There," Captain Falcon said, pointing to a tunnel in the side of the island. Lights were flashing along inside it.

"Do we really want to go in there?" Diddy asked.

"Well," Captain Falcon said, "the only way to get off at this point would be to jump into the water down there."

"You first," Olimar said, looking down.

XXXX

Back in his secret room, Ganondorf was talking to Bowser again. "Are you sure?"

"Ganondorf, they took out our robot, the one we were going to use as the leader of the robots, once we'd gotten rid of that fool of a minister. I can only guess it was Captain Falcon, he was never very subtle."

"That's not something I'll complain about," Ganondorf said. "At least we know there are intruders now. How did your mission to stop the fox from getting help from Star Fox go?"

"I failed. Falco showed up, and I was forced to run. I'm going to have to come back for a bit."

"Why?"

"My gun was destroyed during the fight. I need a new one, or I'll be useless to you."

"Then nothing will have changed," Ganondorf said. "But, nevertheless, you'll be even more useless without a gun. Maybe it's best that you come back. Our ship is almost done. When it is, we won't need our guns anymore. Ganondorf out."

The screen was black for a second, before Ganondorf found himself looking again at the Master Hand. "Did you hear all that?"

"Of course," the Hand said. "Our robot has been lost. How long before the ship is complete?"

"A few hours, no more."

"Be on your guard. The Smash Bros. are rejoining. They will no doubt make some last attempts to stop you."

XXXX

Hiding just a few feet from Ganondorf was the man who had seen Samus defeat Ridley. The Man, if he could be seen, looked thoughtful. "So," he said, quietly so Ganondorf wouldn't hear him, "It is true. The Master Hand has fallen. However, it isn't too late for the Smash Bros. to come to the rescue. I believe there are six of them on the island now. If we're lucky, they'll even discover the truth before it's too late." Still lost in thought, he stepped again into nothingness.

And that's all for now. Hopefully, I won't ever leave my fanfictions alone this long again. In case I do, sorry in advance. And no, that lightsaber thing doesn't actually happen in the game, but you have to admit, the swords and lightsabers are similar. Anyways, please R&R, constructive criticism is fine, flames are bad, Gamer4 out.


End file.
